


大宝天天见（完整版）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	大宝天天见（完整版）

　　序章  
　　天色阴沉，眼看就要下雨了，临近下班时分，蓝氏大厦的二十八层都在为下班做收尾工作。  
　　电梯门打开后，从里头走出几个衣着职业的女子，围着一个五六岁的男孩七嘴八舌的问着：  
　　“小朋友，你爸爸就在这一层，要不要姐姐带着你去找啊？”  
　　“你爸爸叫什么名字？”  
　　“姐姐认识二十八层所有的人呢，要不要姐姐帮你找？”  
　　被围在中心的江大宝小朋友脸上带着甜甜的笑，非常有礼貌的回答道：“不用了，谢谢姐姐！”  
　　说着话，弯身行礼，给带他上来的漂亮姐姐们鞠了个躬，转身朝二十八层的接待台蹦了过去。  
　　“太可爱了！”  
　　“真是羡慕死他爸妈了。”  
　　“我要结婚，我也要生这样可爱的宝宝！”  
　　“你们别花痴，我感兴趣的是，他爸爸到底是哪位？”  
　　“你们发现没，他笑起来的样子……跟蓝总超像！”  
　　“……”几个漂亮姐姐朝说话的人集体抛过去一记警告的眼神，蓝总是谁啊，那可是蓝氏姑娘们的梦中情人，还未婚好不好，她们还是有机会的。  
　　“你们这么看着我做什么，他笑起来的样子是跟蓝总很像啊！”  
　　于是，这位说了实话的姑娘被一群有点丧失理智的未婚少女拖到一旁进行了一番爱的教育。  
　　于是，她们谁也没有听见，江大宝小朋友到了接待台后，用他甜甜的笑容和柔糯的嗓音把接待小姐姐迷得七晕八素，直接带着他去了总裁办公室门口。  
　　“蓝姐，他来找蓝总。”小姐姐讨好的对坐镇在总裁室门口的一秘蓝真真小姐说道。  
　　正忙得焦头烂额的蓝真真小姐在一堆资料中抬起头，先是给了接待小姐姐一记凌厉的眼神，目光往下移，看见江大宝小朋友，凌厉的眼神瞬间化为呆滞，差点当场惊叫起来。  
　　“你……先回去工作。”一向都是雷厉风行的蓝大秘书头一次结巴了，等接待小姐姐离开，朝周围停下手头工作的属下们低吼一声，“看什么看，赶紧做事，不想下班了？”  
　　想要围观的几位赶紧低下头做事，心里再好奇一秘姐姐的失态，也还是保命要紧，这位姐姐可是会不断给她们增加工作量的人。  
　　蓝真真把江大宝小朋友带进总裁室，让他坐在沙发上，给他倒了一杯果汁，放在茶几上，只听得江大宝小朋友一声甜腻腻的谢谢，一时间百感交集。  
　　她坐在他身旁，低声问道：“你来找爸爸的，是不是？”  
　　大宝眨眨眼睛，嗯了一声，叫道：“您是真真姑姑。”  
　　蓝真真忍不住眼眶湿润了，眼见着他站起来毕恭毕敬朝她行了个礼，激动的一把将他拉进怀里，使劲揉着他的头发，低喃道：“你出生的时候，我还抱过你，小小的一只，转眼已经这么大了，你爸爸还好吗？”  
　　“不好。”大宝哼了一声，道：“爸比生病了，我们快要饿死了，我是来找爹地要抚养费的。”  
　　蓝真真小姐惊愕的瞪大眼睛，惊叫道：“你爸比生病了？”  
　　“病得好惨。”大宝眼睛眨啊眨，想要挤出几滴眼泪来，可惜没成功。  
　　蓝真真正要问怎么回事，总裁室的门打开了，走进来两个相貌九分相似的男子，一个穿着白色的衬衫，脸上带着和煦的笑容，另一个也是白色衬衫，却是一脸的冰霜。  
　　“真真姐，这是？”蓝氏集团的总裁蓝曦臣先生略微有点惊讶的指着她怀里的男孩，也不知为什么，一股熟悉的感觉油然而生。  
　　大宝转过身去，准确无误的朝自己的爹地走了过去，鞠躬行礼后，这次却是无比严肃的神情，“爹地，初次见面，我是大宝，我爸比给取了一个非常俗气的名字叫江珍宝，但据说我还有一个非常仙气的名字叫蓝景仪。这是我的头发，爹地可以拿去找人做亲子鉴定，然后，我这次来，是来要抚养费的，我已经六岁了，一个月五百块计算的话，一年六千元，六六三十六，很吉利的数字，等爹地确定我是你亲儿子，请把钱打进这个卡号里。”  
　　说话间，从小书包里掏出他早就准备好的东西，一个是包着他头发的纸包，一个是写着他爸比卡号的纸条。  
　　“……”站在蓝曦臣身边的蓝氏副总蓝忘机先生已经石化了，当他看见大宝的第一眼起，仿佛时光倒流，眼前的孩子简直就是他大哥小时候的翻版，就像是相册里的照片活生生站在了眼前。  
　　他笑起来真好看。  
　　蓝曦臣缓慢的蹲下身子，双手握在大宝的肩上，眼睛里的欣喜之情难以抑制的流露出来，哑声道：“真真姐，忘机，你们先出去一下。”  
　　蓝忘机目无表情的转身先离开了，因为大宝的出现，藏在心里的那个人一下子浮现心头，脚步有些趔趄，他会在哪里？  
　　蓝真真犹豫了一下，鼓起勇气说道：“当年江澄生他的时候，我就在他身边，我答应过他，等确定孩子平安降生，再给你消息。我以为他会看在孩子的面上给你一次机会，可是，当第二天我去医院，他带着孩子已经走了，结清了住院费，让护士带给我一句话，两不相欠，各自安好。”  
　　“所以，真真姐这些年来一直没有告诉我，阿澄给我生了个儿子。”蓝曦臣温柔的将自己的额头抵着大宝的，“这一下，叔父就不用天天催着我相亲结婚了，蓝家后继有人，还是个这么聪慧的好孩子。”  
　　他将大宝抱了起来，眼泪止不住的滑落下来，被小手轻轻擦掉，并且嫌弃的说道：“你们大人动不动就哭，爸比也是，喝醉了酒就抱着你的照片念念碎，你们之间的事，我耳朵都听出老茧来了。”  
　　蓝真真略微抱歉的说道：“曦臣，如果我知道江澄在哪里，肯定会告诉你，让你去找他，你也知道他是多么骄傲的一个人，既然他决定带着孩子离开你的视线，那也只能看你们之间的缘分了，现在看来，你们之间是不会断的。”  
　　吸了吸鼻子，眼泪掉了下来，脚步极快的开门离去，关上总裁室的门，让头一次见面的父子俩好好的说说话。  
　　“爹地，可以帮我倒一杯白开水吗？”被安置在他亲爱的爹地腿上的江大宝小朋友露出甜美的笑容，无懈可击的将他爹地的心给融化了。  
　　“不喜欢喝果汁吗？”蓝曦臣看到茶几上有一杯果汁，轻轻抚摸着他的眉眼，遗传自他心爱之人，真好看。  
　　“爸比说，喝果汁会蛀牙，而且，我们家没有那么多的钱买果汁，爹地，你会给我抚养费的，是不是？”  
　　“当然会，你是我的儿子，要多少钱都可以，只是，你告诉我，爸比的情况。”  
　　“那我还是要先喝白开水，我真的口渴。”  
　　蓝曦臣见他的小脸都皱在了一起，把他放在沙发上，一边去倒白开水，一边不经意问道：“真的很口渴吗？”  
　　“嗯，刚才一直跑，一直跑，所以口渴了。”  
　　接过他爹地递过来的杯子，咕噜咕噜一口气喝了大半杯，把杯子还给他，仰起头，脸上带着狡黠的笑，蓝曦臣的心脏被狠狠拉扯了一下，这个表情，简直就是犯规，跟恋爱时的江澄一模一样。  
　　“我趁着爸比睡觉的时候，偷偷跑出来的，事先做好了策划，先做公交车，再坐地铁，然后走五百米的距离就到蓝氏大厦了。下地铁的时候，有个人拿着糖糖说带我找爸爸，我就跟那个人说，我想吃冰淇淋，等他转身去买冰淇淋，我就用尽全力朝爹地的方向跑了过来，所以，很口渴。”  
　　“不和陌生人说话，不吃陌生人给我东西，好样的，儿子。”  
　　蓝曦臣摸着儿子的头称赞道，眼里的寒光一闪，好大的胆子，敢骗他的儿子，等会儿找人去整顿一下蓝氏方圆百里的人贩子，叫这些人吃不了兜着走。  
　　“爹地，不用做亲子鉴定，你就知道我是你儿子吗？”  
　　“当然，爹地看见你就知道你是我儿子了。”  
　　大宝小朋友在心里微微的鄙视了一下，大人的话都只能听一半，他爹地刚进来的时候还问真真姑姑呢。  
　　爸比也是一样的，喝醉酒了，抱着爹地的照片哭得稀里哗啦的，喊着“蓝曦臣，你个大猪蹄子！”“蓝曦臣，你为什么不来找我？”“蓝曦臣，我恨死你了！”  
　　要不是爸比念念碎的说家里只剩下几百块的钱来，他是不会来找爹地要抚养费的，他们家真的太穷了，连饭都吃不饱了，他幼儿园的费用就更加的不用说了。  
　　“爹地，要不要考虑一下和爸比复婚？”  
　　“宝贝，我和你爸用不着复婚，我们还没结婚呢，他就带着你跑了，爹地找你们好久好久了。”紧紧把宝贝儿子抱在怀里，江澄真是给他生了一个神童级的儿子啊。  
　　“爹地给你很多很多钱，你告诉爹地，爸比在什么地方好不好？”他想立即马上见到思念了六年的心爱之人，想要将他拥入怀中，想要告诉他，他对他的爱始终如一，从未变过。  
　　江大宝小朋友瞬间倒戈，眼睛里都是闪亮的金钱符号，他来找他爹地，目的就是来要抚养费的，以后，爸比就不用这么辛苦的工作了。  
　　“爹地，你不觉得让爸比亲自来找你更好吗？”  
　　蓝曦臣惊喜异常的看着自家的宝贝儿子，手脚麻利的将他放在沙发上，风一般的刮到他的办公桌后，从一格抽屉里拿出一个型号老旧的手机，手有点抖，想按数字打电话，猛地想起来，这个号码他肯定印在心里的，肯定是不会接的。  
　　所以，他稳了稳心神，问道：“你爸比的手机号是多少？”  
　　大宝抱出一串数字，他只发了一句话过去：“阿澄，儿子来我这里要抚养费了。”  
　　发完信息后，爱恋的抚着手机的屏保，那是他最心爱的人灿烂的笑容，自从他离开后，这个手机每天都会充满电，他期待着有一天，能接到他打过来的电话。  
　　蓝曦臣坐回沙发，抱着儿子又说起了有关他爸比的各种事，从儿子的口中，那个他深爱着的人依旧是那么的暴躁爱发脾气，可他就是喜欢他红着脸朝他怒吼的模样。  
　　蓝氏总裁室里，父与子之间相处的一场融洽，初次见面，却像每天都见面相处的样子，笑着，闹着，等待着。  
　　五十分钟后，一个紫衣青年怒气冲冲从二十八层的电梯走了出来，直径朝总裁室跑了过去。  
　　早已清空的楼层里回响着他的怒吼声：“江大宝，我要打断你的腿！”  
　　大宝天天见（01）  
　　蓝曦臣和江澄的爱情源于少年时的朝夕相处，情投意合。  
　　蓝家是宁城有名的望族，与江家私交甚好，逢时过节的，两家的小辈多有往来。  
　　蓝真真是蓝曦臣的堂姐，关系很近的那种，他还有个比他小两岁的弟弟叫忘机，兄弟俩从小失去双亲，由蓝家的族长，他们的叔父养育成人。  
　　江澄有个姐姐叫江厌离，有个五岁被带到江家的假哥哥魏无羡。  
　　在他和江澄确定恋爱关系的那年，江厌离23岁，他21岁，蓝忘机和魏无羡20岁，江澄刚刚18岁成年。  
　　那年他送给江澄的生日礼物是深情一吻，以及生生世世都要相守在一起的誓言。  
　　他们得到了家人的祝福，即便他的叔父蓝启仁心中略有不快，但还是没有说出反对的话来，他知道，叔父是最心疼他和弟弟的。  
　　他等着江澄大学毕业就举行婚礼，却对突然发生的事件始料未及。  
　　正当他和江澄沉醉在恋爱的甜蜜中，江氏受到来自外省一个大集团温氏强有力的并吞，江澄的父亲和母亲在一场车祸中丧身。  
　　远嫁到国外的江厌离带着丈夫和孩子回国奔丧，在国外的机场受到杀手阻击，回国之行还能实现。  
　　而江氏这边，没了主心骨，很快被人并吞，蓝氏出手挽救的时候已经晚了一步。  
　　那段时间，蓝氏也受到了重创，他刚刚接任总裁一职，一切都还未稳固，忙得焦头烂额，没有时间陪在爱人身边，只在他父母出殡的时候去了一趟。  
　　那时的江澄面色苍白，用他瘦弱的肩膀扛起了江氏，可，还没有所作为，江氏就被温氏并吞，他和魏无羡失踪。  
　　蓝曦臣自爱人失踪后，雇佣了无数个私家侦探调查，查到的线索寥寥无几，但箭头指向一处，有可能是温家的人将江澄和魏无羡害死了。  
　　但，他绝不相信这是真的，他更愿意相信是江澄骨子里的傲气使得他不愿意以落魄之身面对他。  
　　后来，他联系了远在法国的江厌离，她也得到了两个弟弟失踪的消息，但她没有办法回国，她的丈夫因为机场遇袭，颈部受到严重撞击，全身瘫痪，需要很长一段时间来进行康复。  
　　她拜托他寻找两个弟弟，他从她的言语里感受到的是巨大的无力感，他相信她是真不知道江澄和魏无羡的具体行踪。  
　　当他和江澄的儿子江大宝小朋友活生生出现在自己的面前，蓝曦臣终于确定自己的直觉是正确的，他深爱的那个人就是为了一身傲骨，不愿意向他低头。  
　　看着怒气冲冲踹开总裁室门的紫色身影，一向都保持和煦微笑的蓝总裁站起身来，脸上绽开了灿烂如花的笑容。  
　　“阿澄……”  
　　可紫色身影连看都没有看他一眼，直接朝江大宝冲了过来。  
　　“爹地救命！”大宝忙不迭躲到刚刚寻找到的靠山身后，双手紧紧抓住他爹地的西装。  
　　“江大宝，我要打断你的腿！”  
　　怒吼声响彻天际。  
　　“阿澄……”蓝曦臣又叫了一声，可正主儿就是不理睬他，抿着唇，眼睛一瞪，朝大宝一伸手。  
　　“跟我回去。”  
　　“爸比，你的病还没有好，你别生气嘛！”大宝嘟着小嘴从蓝曦臣身后走了出来，随即赔上一点笑容，“爸比，我们家快没钱买大米了，我来跟蓝总要抚养费的。”  
　　“不认识这个人！”江澄怒吼吼道，看都不看蓝曦臣一眼，“爸比是怎么教你的，再穷也不能没了志气，我们回家。”  
　　“就是因为你所谓的志气，你瞒着我生下了大宝，就算是饿死也不肯让我知道，江澄，你是不是想把我气死啊？”  
　　蓝曦臣收敛了笑容，板下脸来，重逢的喜悦已经被这六年来的分离折磨的不堪一击，加重了语气，想要撩起爱人的怒火，想要留住他离开的脚步。  
　　江澄牵过大宝的手，听到他的怒吼声，果真停下了脚步，却没有回过头来，嗤笑了一声，语气轻佻的问道：“蓝总，我跟儿子吹牛说你是他爸爸，孩子的话你也信？”  
　　这句话无疑是火上浇油，蓝曦臣的怒气腾的就上来了，疾步追上去，一把拉住他的手臂，喝问道：“你告诉我为什么，六年了，你一句话也没有留下就从我的生命里消失了，难道你的自尊，你的傲骨就那么重要吗？难道忘了你说过的话，我蓝曦臣是你生命力最重要的人？”  
　　“那得问蓝总你自己了，六年前做了什么让我心如死灰？”江澄甩开他的手，转过身来，握着大宝的手隐隐发抖，“誓言？呵呵，你蓝总嘴里说出来的誓言，跟放屁一样。”  
　　“爸比……”大宝想要阻止他说脏话。  
　　江澄马上意识到自己在儿子面前说了脏话，低下头朝他很是勉强的笑了笑，“对不起，爸比不是故意的，我们回家吧，他不是你爸爸。”  
　　“阿澄……”蓝曦臣喃喃叫了一声，六年前他到底做了什么让他误会的事？  
　　“蓝曦臣，你给我听好了，别来打搅我们的生活，我们之间，早就完蛋了。”  
　　“是你单方面失去行踪。”蓝曦臣怎肯他就这样潇洒的再次离开自己的视线，伸手抓住他的手臂，“大宝是我的儿子，我有权利……”  
　　“你特么的什么权利都没有，是老子十月怀胎去了半条命生了他，是老子辛辛苦苦两个小时泡一回奶粉把他拉扯大的，你想当便宜爹，你觉得我会答应？”  
　　蓝曦臣无言以对，垂下眼眸，他家的便宜儿子正朝他使劲挤眼，疯狂暗示：爹地，爸比吃软不吃硬，吃软不吃硬。  
　　“江大宝，你给我把眼睛闭上，小心老子不爽真打断你的腿。”  
　　江澄一手将自家的儿子夹在腋下，一手指着蓝曦臣，发出最严厉的警告：“你要是敢调查我，我带着大宝立即离开这个城市。”  
　　说完，开门离去，留给蓝曦臣一个潇洒飘逸的背影。  
　　蓝曦臣追了出去，伸出手想要叫住他，最终只能露出一个无奈的微笑，他的爱人，一点都没变啊！  
　　大宝天天见（02）  
　　江澄腋下夹着自己的儿子走路带风，气场依旧是那样的强大。  
　　到了电梯口，把儿子放下，恶狠狠的丢过去一记警告的眼神，一指按在下行键上，下颌微微一抬。  
　　“对不起，爸比，我错了。”江大宝小朋友立即示意到自己的小屁股要遭殃了，立定站直，十指并拢，站得笔挺。  
　　“你错在哪里？”江澄望着自家儿子眨着水灵灵的杏眸，苛责的话是真说不出口，但是，他是真没想到他会一个人跑到蓝氏来。  
　　心里还是有点小得意的，哼，蓝曦臣，你看到没有，老子生了一个天才儿童，那是我儿子，你想当便宜爹，没门。  
　　“我不该抛下生病的爸比跑到蓝氏来。”大宝低头垂眸按照平时做错事的流程走一遍，“对不起，爸比，我不是故意的。”  
　　江澄对于儿子的这句话是毫无抵抗力的，蹲下身子，握住他的双肩，轻叹了一声，道：“大宝，爸比记得跟你说过，有爸比在，绝不会让你饿肚子，我们虽然穷，但也不会沦落到找蓝曦臣嗟食。”  
　　话音未落，上行到二十八层的点滴叮一声打开了门，里面的人正好听见江澄最后一句话，原本就冷若冰霜的脸更加的冷了。  
　　大宝趁着他爸比起身面对从电梯里走出来的人，朝那人露出乖巧的笑，呵呵，那是他二叔蓝忘机呢。  
　　“呦，蓝二啊！”江澄撇嘴，扯开一记不冷不热的笑，“你的脸还是跟多年前一样的冰山不化。”  
　　听了去又如何，就算老子说了饿死也不会接受蓝家一分钱，你蓝二也不能拿我怎么样。  
　　“你的嘴还是一样的毒！”蓝氏的冰山副总难得的在昔日的发小面前说出一句三个字以上的话来。  
　　蓝忘机打量了江澄几眼，紫色衬衣已经很旧了，牛仔裤破了好几个洞，绝非是流行的那种破，他敢打赌，这条裤子起码穿了三年以上。  
　　再看看自家侄儿的衣着打扮，衬衣和牛仔裤也是很旧的样子。  
　　“干什么？”江澄把儿子往身后一藏，阻挡住从小就不对盘的发小这冷冰冰的打量目光，电梯关门后直接往下去了，他啧了一声，又继续按了下行键，等另一部电梯上来。  
　　“蓝家会比你养的更好。”  
　　“呵呵！”江澄牵起儿子的手，嘲讽的看着他，“别说我儿子不是你蓝家的种，蓝二，你难道忘记了，你小时候是怎么过来的？三五岁的时候，谁哭着喊着要到我们江家来当儿子的？”  
　　大宝被他爸比藏在身后，想要探头看看自家二叔被爸比嘲讽之后的反应，身体还未探出去，只感觉到周围的空气瞬间降到了冰点，不自觉的浑身一哆嗦。  
　　“江澄，你别太过分。”  
　　“在你心里，我一向都是过分的不是。”江澄继续一副骄矜的模样，电梯上来，他拉着大宝越过蓝忘机，进了电梯，看到蓝忘机隐隐发抖的背影。  
　　心眼很小的江澄发誓，他绝对不是故意的，只是图一时的爽快。  
　　“蓝二，你也喜当爹，不知道吧！”  
　　咚一声，电梯门关上，蓝忘机转身想要阻止，使劲按下行键，已经晚了一步，眼睁睁看着数字一层一层的下去。  
　　用力捶了下门，二十八层被这声重重的咚打破了原有的安静。  
　　他掏出手机，一边看着层数下去，一边冷静的指挥一楼的保安准备逮人。  
　　层数跳到五楼，四楼，三楼，二楼，一楼，地下一层，地下二层，都停下过，但，保安没有发现他要找的人。  
　　蓝忘机气恼的又锤了一下电梯门，一手紧握着手机，一手紧握着拳头，短暂的考虑了一下，先去了一趟副总办公室，取了他落下的文件，再疾步走到了总裁室门口，敲了敲门。  
　　“进来。”回应他的是他大哥略微惊讶的语气。  
　　他推门进去，叫了一声大哥。  
　　“脸色这么难看。”蓝曦臣放下手里的旧手机，“遇到阿澄了？”  
　　蓝忘机自小性格内向，寡言少语，当哥哥的一直是他的代言人，朝夕相处，蓝曦臣在江家三位的青梅竹马嘴里就是“读弟机”，只需看一眼他弟弟的表情，马上就知道他在想什么。  
　　“嗯。”蓝忘机抿了抿唇，在自己大哥面前，有一种冲动，想要把这些年来对江澄的种种抱怨全数都倒出来。  
　　“忘机，阿澄他从小就是那样的人，什么话不好听，他就捡什么说，他并没有恶意，他的话，你要反着理解意思。”  
　　“他说我也喜当爹。”蓝忘机琉璃色的双眸闪过淡淡的惊喜，“他知道阿婴在哪里。”  
　　读弟机不愧是读弟机，蓝曦臣马上明白了他的意思。  
　　轻笑了一声，问道：“所以，你想要拦住他，结果，被他逃脱了？”  
　　“大哥不想知道他住在哪里吗？”  
　　蓝曦臣信心满满的笑道：“阿澄是什么样的个性，你不是不知道，我要是贸然派人把他的地址给挖出来，恐怕，第二次失踪将是永远。你家侄儿是天才儿童，我把电话号码给他了，他会给我打电话的，阿婴的话，他应该是知道的。”  
　　蓝忘机瞧他一副一点都不着急的模样，心里腾的被点燃了一把怒火，无声转身，被他哥叫住。  
　　“忘机，你要淡定。”蓝曦臣走了过来，拍拍他的肩膀，温和的笑道：“我们都找了六年，等了六年，现在知道，他们给我们生了孩子，难道就不能静下心来好好谋划一下未来的事吗？”  
　　蓝忘机抬眸，被拉着坐到了沙发上。  
　　蓝曦臣给他倒了一杯水，坐到他身旁，笑道：“你先别急，先要解决阿澄，你也知道，阿婴打小就听阿澄的话，当初他们一起失踪，肯定是有原因的，所以，要搞清楚，到底是怎么回事，对症下药，才能药到病除。”  
　　蓝忘机点了点头，知道自己确实有点失态了，说了一声对不起，蓝曦臣笑着回他一句，兄弟之间不必这么客气。  
　　稳定了一下自己的情绪，蓝忘机抬眸，问道：“大哥可知道江澄是怎么离开蓝氏大厦的？”  
　　“说不定他现在还在大厦里。”蓝曦臣轻笑出来，想象着爱人得意洋洋的眉眼，语气情难自控的温柔了起来，“你们是一起长大的，他对你了如指掌，所以，他会在半途下电梯，然后走楼梯，在你命人在各层电梯堵人的时候，他带着大宝悠闲的从楼梯而下，这会儿可能离开蓝氏大厦了，你去查查监控，他会在最后离开的时候留下一个得意洋的胜利手势，或者是挑衅的中指。”  
　　蓝忘机还真不信了，嗯了一声，拿着文件袋齐声，“大哥，我先下去了。”  
　　蓝曦臣望着他急匆匆离去的身影，琢磨着，江澄留下的估计是挑衅的中指，他和弟弟之间，从小就不对付，可他偏偏是自己深爱的人。  
　　这是什么孽缘啊？  
　　蓝忘机去监控室看了记录，果真如他大哥所说，江澄在离开的时候直接比了一个挑衅的中指，监控室里的气温瞬间下降到了零度。  
　　蓝氏的副总忘机先生，再一次以身说教，让外人深切的感受到什么叫“冰山总裁”。  
　　蓝氏不远的马路上，大宝被他爸比牵着手，一蹦一跳的，路灯把父子俩的身影拉得长长。  
　　“爸比，你刚才对着监控竖中指，我看见了。”  
　　“……”  
　　“那样是不对的！”  
　　“嗯……这是我跟蓝二之间的恩怨……”  
　　“？”  
　　“嗯，他以前欺负过爸比，所以，爸比现在要报仇。”  
　　哎呦喂，我的爸比，你教育我不能说谎，你自己说谎都不带脸红的，你跟我二叔有什么恩怨啊，不就是他是爹地的亲弟弟，他占据了爹地很多时间和空间。  
　　你喝醉酒的时候，我可没少听你抱着酒瓶子叨叨：“蓝二，你跟我抢我哥，跟我抢你哥，我跟你没完！”  
　　“蓝二，我跟你哥约个会，看个电影，你瞎凑什么热闹？”  
　　“蓝二，等我做了你大嫂，看我怎么收拾你！”  
　　可怜的二叔，你都不知道，我爸比的醋意有多深沉啊！  
　　大宝天天见（03）  
　　江澄早就就料到自己家的儿子迟早有一天会去找蓝曦臣这个大猪蹄子，但没有想到，这个日子来得有点措不及防。  
　　在大宝开始知道什么是对，什么是错，他就告诉他：你是从爸比肚子里钻出来的，你没有妈妈，爸比是你的妈妈，也是你的爸爸，我会用我双倍的爱来爱着你。  
　　大宝是一个很懂事的孩子，每个月的某天，江澄都会等他睡着以后，把偷藏的酒搬出来灌。  
　　每次都会灌醉，可第二天都会发现酒瓶子不见了，家里收拾的干干净净，迎接他的是大宝灿烂的笑容。  
　　他的自制力一向都引以为傲，可是，每当面对5号这个日子的时候，他就无法淡定，十五岁的11月5号，他的生日，蓝曦臣对他表白，他们在那一天许下了一生一世的诺言。  
　　也是在这一天，蓝曦臣温润的唇亲在他的眼睑上，缓缓落在他的唇上，表白，初吻，想要将对方揉进身体里。  
　　以后的每个月5号，蓝曦臣都会送他一束花，对他深情款款的说一声我爱你，直到他十八岁，在蓝曦臣的生日那天，把自己当成礼物送给了他。  
　　后来，他们偷偷有了爱巢，休息日，他会带着蓝曦臣送给他的傻二哈“哇哦”去属于他们的天地，等蓝曦臣下班回来。  
　　他们都是大企业的接班人，即便是休息日，也有很多要学习的东西，但是，为了能和蓝曦臣多相处一些时间，他宁愿做被父母嫌弃的无能之人。  
　　反正，江氏还有魏无羡这个商业天才在，他就是被爱情冲昏了头脑，就是想要和蓝曦臣时时刻刻腻歪在一起。  
　　蓝曦臣每次下班回到爱巢，他都会在衣帽间里调戏他，或看他脱衣秀，或让哇哦直接将他扑倒，三个人嬉闹成一团。  
　　那个时候，哇哦是他们的孩子，蓝曦臣有一次拥着他说笑，万一以后他们有了宝宝，哇哦就要失宠了。  
　　江澄哼了一声，说哇哦永远是他的宝贝，即便真有了宝宝也不会嫌弃它。  
　　江澄是真的说到做到了，即便身陷困境，他也从未放弃过哇哦。  
　　他也深刻的明白，自己对蓝曦臣的爱是永远也不会消失的，这种刻骨铭心的感情，这辈子，只给了蓝曦臣这个大猪蹄子。  
　　六年了，大宝长大了，他也从懵懂的少年成为了肩上扛着责任的青年，温氏欠着江氏的血债也是时候还了。  
　　至于他六年前亲眼所见的情景，他不打算跟蓝曦臣说明，他已经决定要一个人把大宝抚养长大，即便以后他强行抢夺大宝的抚养权，他有办法让他知难而退。  
　　他是深爱着蓝曦臣的，自从大宝会说话开始，他就每个月在5号这天把自己灌醉，他知道只是骗自己说多很蓝曦臣，其实那是爱。  
　　但，就算是爱，他也不准备和他有什么交集，最多，蓝曦臣是大宝的爹地。  
　　想虽然是这么想的，但再一次见到心爱之人，脑海里回忆起昔日衣帽间里脱掉外衣的爱人这一身肌肉，内心还是忍不住的小鹿乱蹿。  
　　蓝曦臣一向都是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，曾经，他和魏无羡大着肚子躺在一起晒太阳，从头到尾把自家的爱人从头到尾比了一遍。  
　　九分相似的脸蛋就不用比了，肯定是蓝曦臣略胜一筹，魏无羡还嚷嚷着，不就是我家二哥哥的脸上没笑容，我家二哥哥才是最好看的。  
　　比身材，蓝家兄弟脱光衣服的样子自然只有他们的爱人见到过，江澄懒得跟魏无羡比。  
　　说到温柔，自然也是各说各的爱人最温柔，但是，江澄很怀疑就蓝忘机这副冷冰冰的模样，能对魏无羡温柔？  
　　比着比着，魏无羡不愧是魏不要脸的，得意洋洋的说什么有一样蓝大哥肯定比不过我家二哥哥。  
　　江澄就不服气了，虽然蓝曦臣这个大猪蹄子做了对不住他的事，但那也曾经是最爱他的人，怎么能甘拜下风。  
　　结果，魏不要脸的神秘兮兮凑到他耳边，说了一句，下面的尺寸肯定是我家二哥哥大，江澄当场就整张脸都羞红了，一巴掌拍开自家不要脸的假哥哥。  
　　“呵呵，你家蓝二的大？”他冷冷撇了撇嘴，“要不要试试蓝曦臣的尺寸？”  
　　魏无羡是实在没想到自家的弟弟会这么毫不在意的说出这种话来，按照他的个性，肯定是会说：好啊，要不下次试试看。  
　　但，瞧自家弟弟的脸色，算了，他生蓝曦臣的气没错，但自己绝不能撞上去当炮灰，连连摆手，说不敢。  
　　于是，蓝家兄弟到底谁大的问题就此成了一个谜团。  
　　魏无羡默默想着，以后有机会还是要比一比的。  
　　江澄和魏无羡这些年躲着蓝家兄弟，并非是江澄对蓝曦臣死了心，也并非他一身傲气，不想受到蓝家一丝一毫的怜悯。  
　　当年温氏并吞了江氏，温家的二少爷温晁看上江澄，逼得江澄和魏无羡改头换面躲在乡下。  
　　后来，江澄发觉自己的肚子鼓起来了，去找蓝曦臣，在夜总会，亲眼看见蓝家兄弟和温晁搂着穿着暴露的小姐。  
　　江澄和魏无羡躲在乡下，原本也是不想蓝氏被他们拖下水来，毕竟蓝家兄弟也是刚刚掌握蓝氏，在公司内部的地位尚未稳固。  
　　这倒好，他和魏无羡为了蓝家兄弟好，蓝家兄弟自己凑上去跟温晁穿一条裤子。  
　　江澄是什么样的性情，眼见着最心爱的人抱着快把衣服脱光的女人，心里暗下决心，蓝曦臣，从此以后，我们大路朝天各走半边，再也不要相见了。  
　　江澄回到乡下，把自己看到的告诉了魏无羡，魏无羡一阵恶心，狂吐起来，于是，兄弟两个前后发觉怀了身孕，大眼瞪小眼好几天。  
　　等他们接受了事实，开始计划未来的蓝图，一起找到聂怀桑，以魏无羡不要脸的程度，以往各种小把柄一起丢出来，聂二，你要是不帮我们，我把这些事告诉你大哥去。  
　　聂怀桑最怕的就是他大哥聂明玦，魏无羡百试不爽，从聂怀桑那里敲诈来两张新的身份证，江澄改名为江晚吟，魏无羡改名为魏婴。  
　　江澄回到城市，魏无羡守在乡下，在网络上开始经营属于他们的新天地。  
　　但江澄没有想到的是，在他八个月产检的时候，被蓝真真给遇到了，他不想欠着蓝家的情，生下大宝后，潇洒离开，在离蓝氏不远的一个小区里租了房，一边开始给人当枪手画稿子，一边养育大宝。  
　　到魏无羡生孩子时，他把聂怀桑给叫了去。  
　　聂怀桑看着两位昔日的同学一个冷脸，一个笑得有些阴森，苦着脸参与了他们的计划当中，谁让魏无羡说动了他，强势无理的温氏对聂氏来说，是一个巨大的隐患。  
　　每个星期六，江澄都会带着大宝和哇哦去乡下和自家的假哥哥共渡周末，聂怀桑一个月会来凑一两趟热闹。  
　　大宝觉得吧，自从爸比见了爹地以后，整个人都不好了，昨天他还看见爸比差点把煎蛋烧糊了，幸好他出声提醒他。  
　　“爸比，后面有辆车一直跟着我们。”大宝坐在他爸比每个星期都会租一次的小破车里，非常严肃的对着正在开车的江澄说道：“我们会有危险吗？”  
　　江澄余光瞄了一眼从租车行就开始跟踪他们的那辆大奔，心里呵呵，蓝二啊蓝二，你就跟着吧，我今天就是要你见见你的儿子。  
　　他做事一向公平，既然蓝曦臣见着了江大宝，那蓝二自然也要见见他的儿子魏二宝咯。  
　　大宝天天见（04）  
　　蹲在后座的二哈哇哦见小主人站在后座汪汪叫了两声提醒前头开车的主人，江澄轻咳一声道：“别看了，让跟着吧。”  
　　“爸比，他是二宝弟弟的爹地吗？”大宝乖巧的坐好，皱着眉问，其实心里早已有了答案。  
　　“嗯。”江澄不是很愿意的承认了。  
　　“爸比，虽然你会生气，但是，我还是要说，我和二宝长这么像，是因为我们的爹地是兄弟，像双胞胎，所以，大宝的爹地就是蓝总，爸比，骗人是不对的，特别是骗不懂事的小孩，错上加错，因为爸比的言行会严重小孩子的身心发育。”  
　　江澄斜睨了一眼镜子里老神在在的宝贝儿子，冷哼了一声。  
　　“人小鬼大。”  
　　“爸比，我知道你和爹地之间肯定有什么误会。”见爸比没有直接开口爆粗，大宝笑嘻嘻说道：“爹地是那么温柔的人，和爸比喝醉的时候说的一样，我真的好喜欢他。而且，我看到了爸比年轻时的照片，爹地的旧手机当屏保呢，哇，爸比，你笑起来真的真的好帅啊！”  
　　“老子现在不帅了吗？”江澄冷笑了两声，“我……”  
　　“爸比，你爆粗了。”大宝一嘟嘴，不开心了，“爸比要当文明人，不能老子老子的叫，在大伯面前也不行。”  
　　江澄又哼了一声，在儿子面前，火气得憋着，于是，一踩油门，当出气筒。  
　　他后悔的要死，当初怀孕的时候看什么孕妇守则，想怎么养就怎么样，这小心翼翼的照着书上，儿子倒是很出色，可他想爆粗的时候，马上就来阻止。  
　　魏无羡就好了，随心所欲的养着，他自己满口粗话，二宝随了他的性子，也是满口的爆粗，呵呵，等蓝忘机见着了二宝，那真是好玩了。  
　　瞄了一眼后视镜，蓝忘机的大奔一直保持距离跟着，他心里不痛快，油门再用力一踩，仿佛是踩在蓝曦臣的脚背上，咬咬牙，小破车一溜烟的往前开。  
　　当初江澄和魏无羡为了躲避温氏的追踪，特地选择了离市区只有一个小时车程的大明山六岙村。  
　　江氏倒台后，江家的佣人也各找出路，管家老年纪大了，便回了老家，江澄和魏无羡来找他的时候，老头子正和邻村的寡妇准备结婚。  
　　江澄和魏无羡是他看着长大的，他哪有不救之理。  
　　于是，他去找了未来老婆，说自己两个干儿子落了难，想留他们在家里住着。  
　　寡妇也是爽快人，年轻时也有过一个儿子，不争气，赌博输了个倾家荡产，丢下老母亲不知所踪，也不知是生是死。  
　　见着江澄魏无羡这么两个相貌好又有礼貌的孩子，自然是喜欢得不得了，并无二话。  
　　于是，魏无羡以魏婴之名成了管家老何的干儿子，在六岙村安家落户，江澄则是以江晚吟的名字租下了干妈的老房子，人还是住在老何那里。  
　　六岙村交通四通八达，江澄就是算准了被温氏发现，也能及时逃离。  
　　以为提前打过电话，所以，一大早，魏无羡的儿子二宝就拿着一瓶水等在村口的老樟树下，张望了许久，他二叔的小破车终于铿铿锵锵的出现在视线里，他开心的跳起来朝他招手。  
　　二宝和大宝很像，大宝的眼睛随了他爸比，二宝眼睛随了他爹魏无羡。  
　　爹，没错，二宝喊魏无羡爹的，因为这个，魏无羡还被江澄给埋汰了好几次，都什么年代了，还叫爹，你以为你是在演古装啊！  
　　江澄在二宝跟前停下车，不等他说话，二宝开了车门进来，叫了声二叔，在后座和大宝哇哦嬉闹了起来。  
　　“你爹呢？”江澄每次问二宝都觉得拗口，魏无羡这个家伙，死活都不要给二宝改口叫爸爸，说什么就是喜欢儿子叫他爹，也是无语的很。  
　　“在家里弄什么数据，爷爷奶奶出门走亲戚去了，二叔，今天你做饭好不好，我爹做的饭菜真的不能吃，会毒死人的。”  
　　“你就凑合吧。”江澄轻笑着斥道，心想，还是自己的儿子好，不会嫌弃他做的饭菜。  
　　江澄和魏无羡的日子过得紧巴巴，并非他们赚不到钱，而是，他们用聂怀桑的名字开了一家公司，几乎将所有的钱财都投了进去。  
　　魏无羡和干爹干妈住在一起，老何知道他和江澄在搞事情，他给的每个月三千元的伙食费全都花在了二宝身上，花不完的都给他偷偷存起来，过年的时候红包一包，给二宝当压岁钱。  
　　江澄带着大宝回到城里后，前两年比较辛苦，每天除了照顾大宝，还要紧盯着股票市场的各种动态，晚上还要当枪手替人画画赚奶粉钱。  
　　大宝上幼儿园后，他白天的时间就比较充裕，晚上依旧画画赚外快，但不再当枪手，而是以三毒圣手的id出道，一张商稿一千到五千不等的价格，一个月基本上能维持家用，但也是过得挺拮据。  
　　前两天，有点小感冒，稿子画了一半，实在觉着难受，大宝倒水给他喝，让他休息，他就开玩笑的跟他说，家里买米的钱都没了，爸比必须要坚持下去。  
　　米缸里的米恰好也剩一点点了，于是，这孩子就误会了，真以为家里没钱了，竟一个人去找蓝曦臣。  
　　江澄接到蓝曦臣发来的短信，看到那个刻在心里的号码，这几日来的头昏脑涨全部烟消云散，看到内容，吓得一身冷汗。  
　　也许还不是时候，但，既然蓝曦臣已经知道大宝的存在，反击温氏的时间就提前吧。  
　　先把敌人置于死地，再跟情人好好算算账，未来会怎么样，谁知道呢！  
　　车子顺着村里宽敞的水泥路拐进了老何家的院子，隔壁的老奶奶看见江澄，朝他挥挥手，叫道：“晚吟啊，又来看你干爹干妈啊，今天他们好像出门了，你哥哥在家呢。”  
　　“祖奶奶，我跟我二叔说了！”二宝摇下车窗，大声对老奶奶说道。  
　　“祖奶奶好！”大宝压在二宝身上，满脸灿烂的笑容朝老奶奶打着招呼。  
　　“大宝二宝都是乖孩子，下午到祖奶奶这里来吃灰汁团。”  
　　“谢谢祖奶奶！”  
　　等孩子们打完招呼，江澄才把车开进老何家里的，进村后，他故意开得很慢，不是因为车上有两个孩子，是因为蓝忘机进村后，大奔实在有点扎眼，停在操场上了。  
　　大宝下了车，二层楼的房子是他和二宝出生前翻新过的，扯开嗓门叫道：“大伯，我们来了，你在哪里？”  
　　其实就是对着魏无羡的书房喊的，二宝也喊了起来，“爹，你忙你的，二叔说了，午饭他来做。”  
　　“爸比没说要做午饭。”大宝一把抱住身高差不多的二宝，挠他痒痒，“他开车很累的，我们是客人，应该大伯做饭给我们吃。”  
　　“大宝，你不觉得我爹做的饭菜不好吃吗？”二宝皱眉，一副坚决绝对不要吃他爹做的饭菜。  
　　哇哦汪了两声，也不知是在附和大宝还是二宝，围着两小只亲热的转悠起来。  
　　江澄就站在大门口等着蓝忘机，看着他脚步匆匆往这边走过来，看到他，显然一怔。  
　　“进来吧，但，别乱说话。”  
　　蓝忘机有那么一瞬间的不解和戒备，对上江澄讥诮的眼神，抿了抿唇，跟着他进了院子。  
　　恰好，二楼的窗户伸出个脑袋来，魏无羡探出了半个身子，朝楼下的两个孩子叫道：“我马上下来，二宝，快给你……”  
　　桃花里映入的是朝思暮想的容颜，只是那么一瞬，便确定，那是他的人。  
　　“二哥哥！”他尖叫起来，情绪激动的仿佛要从二楼的窗户跳下来。  
　　“羡羡！”蓝忘机早就不知什么叫冷静镇定，疾步上前，双手一伸，仿佛要把他接住。  
　　江澄在后头冷冷哼道：“魏无羡，你跳下来就成肉饼子了！蓝忘机，你敢接，怕是下半辈子在轮椅上过日子吧！”  
　　他早就知道，这两个傻子见了面，必定是这样的开场！  
　　大宝天天见（05）  
　　蓝忘机与江澄的两看相厌是从魏无羡来到江家开始的。  
　　江澄埋汰蓝忘机说他小时候哭着喊着要到江家来当儿子，那也是后来大人们开玩笑的时候说的，他的记忆里，只有魏无羡成为他的假哥哥以后，蓝忘机各种对他的不满。  
　　蓝忘机自从父母双双过世后，性子就完全变了样，除了他哥哥蓝曦臣，还有一个就是魏无羡能够接近他的心灵深处。  
　　江澄一开始对魏无羡来到江家是持敌对态度的，这也很正常，原本是家里的独子，突然有一天来了一个没有血缘关系的外姓人，他得喊一声哥，父亲的宠爱也分走了一半，任谁都受不了。  
　　可是，魏无羡就是自来熟的个性，没几天功夫就把江小少爷给治得服服帖帖，虽然很不情愿，但一声哥还是喊了出来。  
　　当然，江澄喊他一声哥，那也是有条件的，在魏无羡接受的范围内，他都会为假弟弟做任何事。  
　　江家的假兄弟没半个月就相处的非常的融洽，特别是姐姐江厌离，对两个弟弟可以说是疼爱到了骨子里，有好吃的好穿的，绝对一人一份。  
　　魏无羡就是个看谁不顺眼就使劲撩的人，暗地里对蓝忘机一副冰山美人的气质十分的不屑，明地里一声二哥哥叫得欢，各种关心走起来，看得江澄心里直发酸。  
　　还好，他有曦臣哥哥对他好，心里这才稍微平衡了一点点。  
　　四个人表面上相处融洽，暗地却是，江澄对蓝忘机把他假哥哥的注意力吸引走十分不满，蓝忘机则是瞧见江澄对魏无羡的态度如此无理，又把他哥哥蓝曦臣的喜欢分走了一半，两个人只要见面，那真是暗戳戳的火光四射。  
　　日子过得飞快，转眼他们都长大了，江澄和蓝曦臣偷偷摸摸恋爱，魏无羡也因为撩着撩着撩出了感情，对蓝忘机假戏真做，也是地下情搞起来。  
　　四个人从小一起长大，瞒着彼此谈恋爱，到后来，电影院里遇上了，场面一度十分的尴尬。  
　　四个人坐下来开门见山的谈，江澄指责蓝忘机拐走了他哥，蓝忘机指责江澄拐走了他哥，蓝曦臣扶额，拿自己的心上人和弟弟没辙，倒是魏无羡一声二哥哥叫着，直接把嘴凑上去封住情人的嘴，这才把事情搞定。  
　　这以后，大家各自谈恋爱，江澄和蓝忘机虽然都看不顺眼，但看在恋人的份上，表面还是和和气气的。  
　　江澄偶然在自家花园里听见假哥哥和蓝家二少说情话，一个叫着二哥哥，一个叫着羡羡，惊得他差点摔了一大跤，因此也打搅到了人家小情侣，他与蓝忘机之间的不对付又增添了一项。  
　　六年未见，魏无羡还是那欢脱的性子，从二楼跑下来，直接飞扑进楼梯口张开双臂来接他的亲亲爱人，被他狠狠的抱住，像是要把揉进身体里似的。  
　　“二哥哥！”这一声甜腻到令人发憷的叫，直接把江澄伤害到了，好你个魏无羡，以前怎么说的，你真是见到蓝忘机就什么都忘了，眼里只有你的二哥哥。  
　　“羡羡……”蓝忘机抱着他转了一圈，轻轻放在地上，双手捧着他的脸，眸光一闪，雾气迷蒙了他的双眼，什么家规雅正，统统都抛到了九霄云外，额头抵着额头，唇角勾起一抹满足的笑意。  
　　“还有孩子在，你们两个给我收敛点。”江澄在一旁提醒着，哇哦在他话音刚落的时候汪汪叫了两声。  
　　“好娃娃，你就别狗仗人势了。”魏无羡从蓝忘机的身侧探出头来，被江澄白了一眼，只好讪笑着摸了摸后脑勺，对于把哇哦简化成娃娃叫着，他弟弟也是很不满的。  
　　“爹，他是谁啊？”二宝捏着拳头想要冲上来揍人的气势，凶狠的对上自己亲爸爸的温和眼神，恨不得飞起来连环踢把这个拉着他爹手的人给踹飞。  
　　爹？  
　　蓝忘机的双眸水波微澜，低头看了一眼再也不会放手的爱人，心想，也只有他这么欢快的性子才会让自己的儿子叫他爹。  
　　他的目光落在脸庞相似的大侄子身上，爹地和爹，两个称呼之间，相差巨远。  
　　“他是你爸爸蓝忘机，出国回来了。”江澄似笑非笑的看着被自己的解释弄得一脸恼怒表情的人，递过去一记挑衅的眼神：怪我啊，是你家魏无羡自己跟二宝解释说你去国外工作，还是去一个鸟不拉屎没有手机电脑的贫穷国家，二宝傻兮兮信了六年，要不要我跟他说说，他爸爸其实在城里的高楼大厦里享受着贵公子一般的优渥生活。  
　　“他是我……二爹？”二宝惊得下巴就要掉地上的蠢样，被大宝一手托住下巴，叫道：“淡定，淡定。”  
　　说着话，看向他爸比，问道：“爸比，我是不是得叫他一声大伯母？”  
　　江澄看着蓝忘机的脸色由红转青，心情瞬间好了起来，撇嘴，笑道：“你喜欢怎么叫就怎么叫。”  
　　大宝不禁想吐槽他爸比一句：爸比，我叫他大伯母，你觉得听着舒畅，其实是吃亏了好不好，叫他一声二叔，你才占了便宜呢。  
　　“二……爹……”蓝忘机还没缓过神来，看看心上人，再看看眼泪呼啦就下来的儿子，还没有反应过来，腿上多了一个挂件，魏二宝直接一把鼻涕一把泪的飞扑过来。  
　　“二爹，你回来了，二宝好想你啊！”  
　　蓝忘机冰封了六年的心一下子柔软了起来，弯下身子，想要把儿子抱起来，被江澄抢先一步，二宝被他拎着直接丢到了门口，瞬间，屋子里的温度降到了零度。  
　　“大宝，陪你弟弟哭会儿。”  
　　江澄朝大宝使个眼色，大宝立即会意，爸比这是要干大事，忙应了一声，唤着哇哦一起出了门，蹲在门口小声安慰起二宝来。  
　　“二宝，别哭了。”  
　　“我二爹真好看。”  
　　“嗯，我爹地也好看。”  
　　两小只蹲在门口说起了悄悄话，二宝的脸上还挂着两行宽带泪。  
　　屋子里，江澄对上蓝忘机恼怒的神情，目光往魏无羡身上移去，立马得到了回应，魏无羡拉着蓝忘机坐下，自己则是亲密的坐在他身旁，双手抱着他一只手臂，腻歪的靠在爱人身边，一点都没有因为六年未见而疏离。  
　　江澄在他们对面坐下，唇角勾起一丝笑意，朝蓝忘机冷冷道：“我既然让你知道二宝的存在，自然不会拦着你，但有几件事要跟你说清楚。其一，当年温氏弄得我们江家家破人亡，连在国外的姐姐都不放过，这个仇，我们是一定要亲手报的，无需你蓝家的人插手。其二，你认你的儿子，你的爱人，别把我扯进去，我跟你哥之间可不像你跟他这般简单。其三，如果被我们发现你暗中帮我们，那么，我会让他和二宝从你的视线里再度消失。”  
　　“不可能。”蓝忘机的回答很确定，他们想要扳倒温氏，简直就是天方夜谭，他和他哥努力了六年，才有了那么一点点的资格与温氏抗衡，他江澄凭什么与温氏抗衡？  
　　“二宝是我的儿子，你怎敢带走他。”  
　　“我有什么不敢的。”江澄冷冷呵了一声，“就凭我是江家当家的，你儿子是我江家的人。”  
　　“他是我的儿子。”  
　　江澄瞧他一副别不服气的模样，被气笑了，挑眉，朝自家的假哥哥喊了一声：“哥！”  
　　魏无羡像是炸了毛一般，哎的应了一声，恋恋不舍的松开自己的手，对亲亲爱人讪笑着，很不情愿又不得不按照自家弟弟的意思，起身，脚步整齐的往他身边走。  
　　“羡羡……”蓝忘机惊诧的看着自家六年未见的爱人，他怎么可以这么听江澄的话啊，再怎么说，他也是江澄的哥哥。  
　　“哥！”江澄又叫了一声。  
　　魏无羡赔着笑脸替他捏捏肩，一脸桃花灿烂的朝蓝忘机说道：“阿澄的意思，我们准备了六年，反击的时候快到了，二哥哥，你真的无需管我们。”  
　　“你是我的人，我必须保护你。”  
　　“我呸，蓝二，我就看不惯你这个，什么叫我哥是你的人，难道你不是他的人了？难道为了他，你就不能入赘我们江家了？蓝忘机，你要不要你老婆孩子了？”  
　　魏无羡在一旁无语问苍天，弟弟啊，你这句要不要老婆孩子说出来，真是伤哥的心啊！  
　　不过呢，你替蓝大哥生了大宝，你不就是蓝大哥的老婆，真是天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。  
　　蓝忘机则是一副火山要爆发的样子，好你个江澄，你敢用羡羡和我儿子威胁我，我告诉我哥去，让他来收拾你！  
　　大宝天天见（06）  
　　蓝曦臣上高中的时候就已经用蓝涣这个名字在蓝氏的基层打工，到了大学，每周六都会跟在叔父身后，作为他的特别助理，学习如何管理一个大企业。  
　　等他以蓝曦臣的名字正式接手蓝氏后，很多员工才知道，原来曾经和自己一起工作过的蓝涣就是蓝氏未来的总裁。  
　　蓝氏从蓝曦臣接手后，周六周日采取了不规则放假，他和弟弟身为蓝氏的管理者，除了周日，会每个星期互换休息，周一到周六都在蓝氏。  
　　除了必须要出席的应酬，蓝家兄弟三点一线，蓝家大宅，各自的家里，公司。  
　　试问，如今这个浮华的社会背景，也找不出他们这样爱惜自己的名门公子了。  
　　今天是周六，蓝曦臣照常上班，过了九点接到弟弟的电话说有点事要处理，今天不来公司了，他就感觉到了，估计是跟踪江澄去了。  
　　下午一点半，他和往常一样从休息室里出来，小憩了一下，精神饱满，准备开始处理堆积如山的工作，这才刚坐下，总裁室的门被人打开，用力推了进来。  
　　他的弟弟一阵狂风般的卷了进来，连门都没有关，面上黑成了锅底，眼睛里却流露出委屈的神情。  
　　“大哥，你管管江澄。”  
　　果然是去跟踪了。  
　　蓝曦臣被他的表情给气笑了，指着门，让他先把门关上，心里不禁感慨起来，忘机啊忘机，你还以为是小的时候啊，我能轻易制住阿澄。  
　　“发生了什么事？”起身给弟弟倒了一杯水，陪着他坐在沙发上，仔细的问着他跟踪过去的事。  
　　蓝忘机本来是想要激将一下自家的大哥，让他去收拾江澄，可没想到，他家大哥还是一脸温煦的笑着，看样子，是被江澄吃得死死的。  
　　心里的酸气一下子冒成了泡泡，从心底里浮上来，噗啪一声爆掉了。  
　　行吧，大哥，你也治不了江澄，那我只好另想办法了。  
　　他把跟过去发生的事说了一遍，很明确的说，江澄不愿意大哥你插手他的生活，最后，有意加了一句：“临走的时候，阿羡跟我说，聂怀桑最近跟江澄走的很近。”  
　　蓝曦臣怎么会听不出来这是弟弟的激将法，淡淡一笑，说了一句我知道了，又安抚了几句，让弟弟先行回家。  
　　蓝忘机站起身来说要去玩具城看看，星期一请假，他要去看老婆孩子。  
　　蓝曦臣明白，弟弟这是想趁着江澄不在他哥身边，先去培养感情，一把拉住他，笑道：“既然阿羡听阿澄的话，想必你去了也不会见你，不要做这种无用功，联系方式要来了，网上见面也是一样的，让我看看二宝。”  
　　蓝忘机不知他是什么意思，但还是乖乖的拿出手机，把二宝搂着他和魏无羡的自拍给他看，他趁着江澄不注意，偷偷给大宝二宝拍了好多张，也翻给他大哥看。  
　　蓝曦臣看着照片，轻笑了起来，隔着屏幕摸摸儿子的脸，说道：“这俩孩子长得还真像。”  
　　因为俩爹九分相似。  
　　蓝忘机心里暗暗吐槽，以后一定要把二爹这个称呼改正过来，不妄想能和大哥一样被叫爹地，一声爸爸总能被叫着吧。  
　　可他也知道，按照他心爱人的秉性，也不知给二宝灌输了什么样的认知，都什么时代了，还叫一声爹，别说江澄要嫌弃，他也是真的听不下去。  
　　“忘机，阿澄说不让我们插手他们的复仇计划，但，没说蓝氏不能插手，所以，明天开始，你休假吧，启动我们的私人公司。”  
　　蓝忘机嗯了一声，他也是这个意思，江澄说不能插手就不插手了啊，他和大哥六年前就开始筹备他们的私人公司，难道就是摆设吗？  
　　等弟弟走了，蓝曦臣拨通聂怀桑的电话，那边很快传来聂怀桑小心翼翼的试探的笑声：“二哥，有什么事吗？”  
　　“突然想起来我们有好些日子没见面了，晚上抽空吃顿饭。”蓝曦臣一边温和的笑着，脸上的神情却是另一回事，这是不允许聂怀桑拒绝的语气，“晚上七点，就在你家的温泉餐厅好了。”  
　　“……”聂怀桑沉默了三秒钟，连连说好，马上就挂断了电话。  
　　蓝曦臣的唇角勾起一丝算计的笑意，怀桑啊，阿澄的行踪你一开始就知道，瞒了我六年，可是要接受惩罚的。  
　　于是，晚上七点，蓝总准时出现在聂家的温泉餐厅，笑意盎然的被迎进了包厢，等过了个把小时，哭丧着脸的聂总亲自将他送了出来，不断弯腰陪着笑，直到目送蓝总的车子离开。  
　　他从口袋里掏出了手机，犹豫了一下，翻出江澄的号码，想按拨通，手一抖，最终还是觉得保命要紧，手机揣进口袋里，一咬牙，当做什么都没有发生过。  
　　坐在车子里的蓝总拨通了一个号码，微笑着说出了自己找对方的目的，对方一口答应下来。  
　　周日傍晚，蓝总下班之前收到一个快递，他在办公室里拆开了快递，里头是他想要的全部资料，他微微一笑，将资料放进公文包里，六年来，头一次提前下了班。  
　　星期一的早上，天气晴好，江澄送大宝上幼儿园，父子俩在教室门口告别后，大宝跟相熟的同学一起玩游戏去了。  
　　老师跟江澄聊了几句，说最近这两天，大宝的情绪很高，不管是上课做游戏，才是参与班级的互动，一定是遇到了很好的事，一定要将他这种情绪下去。  
　　江澄嘴上答应着老师，心里却十分的不愿意，他知道大宝的改变是去找了蓝曦臣以后发生的。  
　　他有些情绪低落的离开了幼儿园，心里很清楚，血缘亲情是无法阻隔的，况且，大宝是那么聪明的孩子，即便自己说蓝曦臣不是他爹，孩子的心里早就认定了那时他爹地。  
　　他不禁捂脸自我厌恶，为什么要在每个月的那一天喝酒呢，喝着喝着还每次都喝醉，喝醉的自己也不知道说了些什么。  
　　不想了，不想了，先去买菜，这几天有点小感冒，一直叫外卖吃的。  
　　在六岙村窝了两天，呼吸着清新的空气，感冒好了，整个人也有精神了，今天要做一桌好菜。  
　　他一走出幼儿园的大门，对面马路上停着的一辆不起眼的车子里，蓝曦臣一身白色衬衫，温柔的目光随着心爱的人移动着。  
　　“蓝总，我们可以走了。”坐在副驾上的特助刚好挂断电话，推了一下金丝框的眼睛，年轻的脸庞上洋溢着阳光一般的笑容。  
　　蓝曦臣开门下车，在特助的陪伴下过了马路，此时，幼儿园的园长也正好急匆匆的从办公室下来，来迎接大财神。  
　　说来也是凑巧，园长和蓝曦臣特助小王的妈妈是高中同学，当蓝曦臣打电话给特助，要他搞到育苗幼儿园的进入许可，小王还楞了一下，说那个园长是他的一个阿姨，关系很好。  
　　所以，蓝曦臣毫无压力的进入了幼儿园，被园长迎进了二楼一个很大的教室，不一会儿，大宝被园长领着走了进来。  
　　父子再次相见，大宝简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这里是幼儿园啊，爹地竟然出现在幼儿园啊！  
　　“爹地！”他张开双臂扑了过去。  
　　“大宝！”蓝曦臣今天一副休闲的打扮，他就是来和儿子交流增进感情的。  
　　怀中扑进柔软的身体，他把他抱了起来，狠狠一口亲在小脸蛋上，“想不想爹地？”  
　　“想，每天都在想。”大宝左右开弓给了他爹地两记香吻，“爹地和二叔长得好像，二宝可能会把爹地当成他二爹，大宝不会，爹地比二叔好看多了。”  
　　被自己的儿子夸奖，蓝曦臣的心里像是抹了蜜一样的甜。  
　　小王拉着园长关上大教室的门，把一张早就准备好的十万元支票掏出来，笑道：“李阿姨，这是我们蓝总给的赞助，希望能给小朋友们添置一些新的游戏工具。”  
　　“蓝总真是太客气了。”李园长也不矫情，收下了支票，低声问道：“蓝总是大宝的爸爸，把他妈妈就是他爸比了？”  
　　男人生孩子也不是什么稀罕事，她对大宝的爸比江晚吟印象还是很深的，他画画很好，幼儿园搞亲自活动，他总是会不余遗力的帮忙，特别是他画得荷花，出污泥不染，像活的一般，操场上的东边墙壁上的荷塘，就是大宝爸比画上去的，孩子们超级喜欢。  
　　“孩子爸比带球跑，具体怎么回事不知道，反正我们蓝总才知道有个这么大的儿子，他很在乎孩子的爸比，生怕他生气，又想着孩子，才不得已星期一等孩子来幼儿园了，才敢偷偷跑来。”  
　　大教室里传来父子俩开心的追逐笑声，玩得很高兴。  
　　“父母相亲相爱才会给孩子带来一个健康的成长环境，我看大宝的爸比也不是那种刻薄之人，大概是有什么误会吧，希望蓝总能把老婆孩子追回去。”  
　　大教室里，追逐了一阵的父子俩坐在了角落里搭积木。  
　　“爹地，爸比每个月都会有一次喝醉酒。”大宝告状道，“喝醉了就哭着喊着你的名字。”  
　　“大宝，爹地很想接你们回家，可是，爸比好像很讨厌我，你能帮我吗？”  
　　“爸比才不是讨厌你，他说出来的有些话是要反着听的，我说讨厌就是喜欢，当然，爸比是不会对大宝说反话的，因为他说过，不能说谎，我不说谎，他也不能说谎，有一次，他喝醉酒了，我就问他，爸比，蓝曦臣是我爹地吗，他醉眼朦胧的看着我，说是，然后我又问你爱他吗，他一点都没有犹豫，回答我爱惨他了，你看，爹地，爸比是爱你的。”  
　　蓝曦臣略显吃惊，儿子果然是个天才，这番话说出来，已经预示着，他比同龄的孩子要成熟的多。  
　　伸手将宝贝儿子纳入怀中，坚定的说道：“大宝，爹地今天就去把爸比追回来。”  
　　我的阿澄，无论你怎么说讨厌我，我都不会在意，不要忘了，你的缺点我可是全都知道的。  
　　大宝天天见（07）  
　　蓝曦臣犹记得第一次和江澄结合的场景。  
　　他们自幼相知相识，到后来的相恋，水到渠成，是他所想要的那种美好圆满的感情。  
　　十二岁的江澄在情人节这一天发觉他的曦臣哥哥收到了超级多的巧克力，气得直接跑过来打翻他手上包装精美的巧克力。  
　　踮起脚尖，狠狠在他的唇上咬了一下，双手紧紧抓着他的前襟，大声说道：“我不许你收别人的巧克力。”  
　　他笑着将他拥入怀中，低沉的笑问道：“好，以后只收阿澄的巧克力。”  
　　那时的他，只是将他当成从小一起长大的弟弟，爱护他，宠溺他，完全是理所当然之事。  
　　可他不知道，他的阿澄记下了这句话，从那年开始，每年的情人节都会偷偷摸摸自己动手做巧克力，然后亲手送给他。  
　　他喜欢看他红着脸双手背在身后的模样，抿着唇，双手递到他的跟前，是他亲手做的巧克力。  
　　从难以形容的难吃味道，到后来越来越美味，他们之间的感情也越来越稳固，当他的阿澄十五岁的时候，出落成一个美少年，他接过他递来的巧克力，浅尝了一口，想要告诉他很好吃，却被他的双臂困在了门板上。  
　　他的阿澄是热情的，羞涩的，他要亲吻他，被他制止。  
　　他紧紧的将他拥入怀中，告诉他，他还未满十五岁，他不能对他做如此亲密的举动。  
　　几个月后，11月5号，他的阿澄生日那天，他带着鲜花和巧克力来到他的身边。  
　　他们紧紧相拥着，亲吻着，将身体里满满的爱意都融进了甜蜜的初吻里。  
　　那一夜，如果不是他最后刹住车，恐怕大宝要提前出生了。  
　　十五岁到十八岁，他和他的恋人之间有甜蜜，也有争吵，虽然一般来说，都是他的阿澄在为一些莫名其妙的事生气，他总结出来一个经验：吵架了想要和好，亲吻他，一次不够，两次，没有亲吻解决不了的。  
　　他深深眷爱着他的阿澄，耐心的等待着他的长大，守着最后一道防线，等待着他十八岁成年。  
　　有时候他自己都觉得，自己真的够耐心的，他和阿澄之间，除了最后一步没做，每次约会的时候，吻着吻着就衣衫脱落，有几次，他的阿澄气愤的骑在他的身上，质问他是不是在外头有了别的人，为什么不愿做到最后一步。  
　　他怎么会不愿意做到最后一步，他也并非死守着自己的原则，面对心爱之人，什么原则都不存在的。  
　　只是，在知道了弟弟和魏无羡灾难性的第一次后，他决定耐心的等待他的阿澄十八岁长大成人。  
　　十六岁就偷吃禁果的人，足足花了一年多的时间才慢慢在相爱时找到真正的感觉。  
　　他想要和他心爱的人结合时，给予他的不是痛苦，而是冲上云霄般的快感。  
　　虽然他自己也不知道何谓快感，为他的阿澄守着清白的身子。  
　　一边暗地里看各种有关相爱的各种书籍和视频，他要在他的阿澄十八岁生日那天，给他最美妙的生日礼物。  
　　那天晚上，他终于如愿以偿的做到了最后一步，当他们深深结合的那瞬间，他觉得拥有了全世界最珍贵的东西。  
　　他的阿澄在他的身下轻泣低吟，杏眸里湿漉漉的半睁半开，宛如一朵含着露珠的菡萏在他的眼前缓缓绽放。  
　　初次的结合，痛着并快乐着，当一起到达快乐的顶峰，身体里仿佛有七彩的烟花瞬间引爆。  
　　食髓知味。  
　　从那夜后，他们又偷偷摸摸去宾馆开了房间做过几次。  
　　买了房子，买了结婚戒子，他还买了一条狗狗送给恋人，悄悄的同居了起来。  
　　蓝曦臣是恋旧的人，自江澄离开后，他便一直住在他们同居的房子里，前两年又买下了对面的房子，打通，连成一体。  
　　当前几天大宝来找他要抚养费后，立即让人把其中一个大房间连夜装修成适合大宝玩耍的游戏天地。  
　　在幼儿园里，父子俩做了一个多小时的游戏，要不是大宝要上英语课，蓝曦臣还想和儿子多呆一会儿。  
　　从幼儿园出来，蓝曦臣直接让人开车先回去，自己则是按照得到的地址往附近的一个小区一路悠闲的走了过去。  
　　当他得到江澄居住的地址，不禁扶额低笑了起来，他的阿澄真是拿捏准了他的心思，他料定了自己会在同居的房子继续住着。  
　　然后，他在这边租下了一套五十多平米的房子，两处距离十五分钟的车程，而且，隔着一条江，不是一个区的。  
　　灯下黑。  
　　他曾经很得意的对自己说起过，哪天他要是做了对不起他的事，他就离家出走，，让他永远也找不到，但是，他不会跑远，就在他眼皮子底下住着，这叫灯下黑。  
　　这六年来，他完全忘记了这件事，直到拐进这个看起来干净整洁的小区，才猛然想起这事来。  
　　也难怪大宝说爸比赚的钱都交房租了，这里地段处于市中心地带的边缘，房租确实不便宜。  
　　同时，他也心中万分感激他的爱人，选择这样的环境让他们的孩子成长。  
　　小区里的超市门口坐满了聊天的老头老太太，还有几个两三岁的孩子在玩耍。  
　　蓝曦臣瞥了眼几个孩子娇嫩的脸庞，心里遗憾，他错过了大宝最初的成长。  
　　从超市里走出一条二哈来，头颈上挂着一个塑料袋，超市老板也没什么生意，跟出来朝狗子嘱咐道：“哇哦，慢点走，你的脚还没有好利索。”  
　　“小江这是又忘记买什么东西了？”一个七十多的老奶奶叫了一声哇哦，摸摸狗狗的头。  
　　“香醋忘记买了。”超市老板笑眯眯说道，“真是羡慕他养了一条好狗啊，当年他刚来我们小区的时候，又要当爹又要当娘，要买什么东西，微信上给我个消息，让哇哦来取。”  
　　“是啊，哇哦是最乖的狗狗。”老奶奶很喜欢二哈，又摸摸它的头，嘱咐道：“慢慢走。”  
　　狗子摇着尾巴汪汪了两声，往前走了几步，小孩子拦下它想摸它，它就乖乖的停下来，摇着尾巴，舌头伸出来哈哈着，十分的讨人喜欢。  
　　“好了，宝宝不要摸哇哦了，它还要把米醋带回去，主人等着烧糖醋排骨。”  
　　小宝宝恋恋不舍的目送走哇哦不徐不疾的往家走，一道高大的人影追随着哇哦朝那边去了，小宝宝看到是陌生人，不由得往自家的奶奶怀里缩了缩。  
　　蓝曦臣的心里万分的激动，时隔六年，他再次见到了哇哦，悄悄跟着它，没想到一转弯，对上的是一条露着凶光的二哈。  
　　好狗狗。  
　　“哇哦，你不认识爸爸了吗？”他蹲下身子，伸出手，“还是我把你抱回家的啊，阿澄呢，他在哪里，你带我去好不好？”  
　　本想要狂吠一声的哇哦下意识的朝他靠了过来，即便隔了六年，那也是深刻在它脑海里的熟悉气息。  
　　三秒钟后，它兴奋的摇着尾巴，亲热的蹭着另一个主人的身子。  
　　几分钟后，蓝曦臣在哇哦的带领下来到了家门口，临上楼梯的时候，蓝曦臣摸摸哇哦的脑袋，低笑道：“乖乖在楼下晒太阳，爸爸今天一定要把你另一个爸爸扛回家，我们回到原来的那个家，你的小窝，爸爸可是每天都有打扫的。”  
　　哇哦仿佛听懂了他的话，摇着尾巴看着他上了楼梯，蹿到草地上，找了一个舒适的位置趴了下来。  
　　当江澄来开门的时候，瞪大眼睛，难以置信看着拎着超市的袋子来送米醋的人，想要关门，被蓝曦臣抢先一步进了门。  
　　“我不欢迎你！”江澄的脸上一阵青一阵白，伸手想要推着他出门。  
　　蓝曦臣早他一步关上了门，把香醋往他手里一塞，唇角勾起温润的笑意，“阿澄要烧糖醋排骨吗？”  
　　江澄的整个身体都在颤抖，咬着唇，使劲的给自己打气，他知道自己是不可单独面对蓝曦臣的，那个人只要出现在自己的面前，就会夺走他所有的呼吸。  
　　他从来不否认他是那么的深爱着他，从未忘记他们之间的点点滴滴。  
　　如果，当年蓝家兄弟没有在温晁的面前折腰，他的选择可能会多一样，但是，当他发现蓝家兄弟竟然与温晁沆瀣一气，心中的怒气是无法控制的。  
　　所以，他选择了消失在蓝曦臣的生命里。  
　　但是，爱情已深种，想要忘记他，根本不可能。  
　　看着他凶狠的转身把香醋放在餐桌上，蓝曦臣再也无法克制的几步上前，从后面狠狠抱住了他。  
　　“阿澄，我每天都在想你。”  
　　双臂紧紧将他扣入怀中，下巴抵在他的肩窝，不管他怎么挣脱，用力的汲吸他身上熟悉又陌生的气息。  
　　“蓝曦臣，放开我！”江澄浑身发软，他就知道，不能和他单独相处，蓝家人可怕的臂力，他越是挣扎，越是被扣得更紧。  
　　“再也不放手了，不放了。”  
　　双手往下滑落，紧紧扣住他的手指，江澄感受着身后人浓烈的气息，柔软的臀部抵着硬邦邦的，心跳漏了几拍。  
　　“蓝曦臣，再不放开我，我会让你知道什么叫永远不相见。”  
　　用力挣了两下，昔日的恋人丝毫没有放开的意思。  
　　“你弄疼我了。”硬的不行，那就来软的，在蓝曦臣了解他所有优缺点的同时，他也掌握着蓝曦臣的一切。  
　　蓝曦臣是真的以为自己太用力了，稍稍的松开了些，江澄就瞄准了这个机会挣脱了他，疾步朝自己的房间跑，当他用尽全力想要关上门的时候，蓝曦臣的手臂已经挡住了门。  
　　他大惊失色连连后退，被有力的双臂困在了衣橱的门板上。  
　　素色的衣橱门上是他自己画上去的映日荷花别样红，他被困在荷花和蓝曦臣的手臂之间。  
　　“阿澄，六年前，我没有做对不起你的事，六年来，我依旧深爱着你，一丝一毫都没有减少。”  
　　蓝曦臣温热的气息喷在他的耳旁，他受不了这种暧昧的姿势，杏眸眨了一下，满脸通红，扭过头去，心跳如擂。  
　　“大宝已经六岁了，一个这么大的孩子没有一个完整的家，对他是不公平的，我答应了他，重新追求你，我们一家人要相亲相爱的生活在一起。”  
　　蓝曦臣的唇轻轻碰触他的耳尖，呼吸喷在他的耳朵里，引得他下意识的缩了缩脖子。  
　　“大宝问，爹地有什么办法把爸比追到手，我很想回答他，爹地和爸比彼此相爱着，没有什么事不是一次做爱不能解决的，一次不够，那就两次，三次……”  
　　说话间，一只手摸上江澄的胸口，身体狠狠往他的下身撞。  
　　“阿澄，我想要你！”  
　　嘶的一声，江澄身上淡紫色的衬衫被狠狠撕裂，温热的唇含住红色的果实，欲望在一瞬间冲破束缚，倾巢而出。  
　　大宝天天见（08）  
　　被按在衣橱门上的人，浑身脱力。  
　　温热的唇瓣游走在胸口，舌头包裹住胸口挺立的红果，江澄胸口起伏着，用尽了全身的力气想要推开蓝曦臣，可是，蓝家人可怕的臂力，只一下，他的双手就被高高的按压在了头顶上。  
　　日思夜想的俊朗容颜就在自己的眼前，六年来，夜夜入梦缠绵，如果不是保持了最后一丝理智，他真的会毫不犹豫的撞进他的怀里。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你放开我，你想让我恨你吗？”他扭过头去，避开了他热烈的亲吻。  
　　“你都莫名其妙恨了我六年了，你来告诉我，我到底做了什么竟让你这般生气？”  
　　蓝曦臣一只手制住亲亲爱人的双手，一只手慢条斯理的顺着江澄白暂的身躯轻柔抚摸着，在他的抽气声中，解开他裤子的扣子，一把握住了思念了六年的小阿澄。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你放开我！”又气又羞又急的江澄命根子握在他的手里，想要抬腿，也使不出半丝力气，只能咬着唇放狠话，“你这是在侮辱我。”  
　　蓝曦臣的大手温柔的揉搓着小阿澄，凑近他的唇，要亲不亲的停留在他唇边，呼吸打在他的脸上，引得他满脸绯红，小阿澄直挺挺的立在手里。  
　　“阿澄，这六年来，你是怎么解决的？”蓝曦臣将自己早已挺立的下身往爱人蹭了蹭，呼吸粗了几分，“我每天晚上都会做梦，梦见我们在一起的时候，每一次的美妙结合，梦见你在我的身下浪叫哭泣，喊着曦澄哥哥还要还要，每次醒来，我的身边都是空荡荡的，下身的疼痛只能去冲冷水来缓减。”  
　　“有时候，我只能想象着自己的手是阿澄的手，淋着冷水，可是，怎么都没有办法出来，你知道的，我只要你，只要你。”  
　　再次见到心爱的人，让他如何忍得了。  
　　“我爱你，此生不渝，这句誓言，从前如此，今后也是如此，不管你误会了什么，我蓝曦臣从来都没有变过。”  
　　强忍着下身的疼痛，他轻柔的吻住了颤抖不已的爱人，在他的唇间辗转他的爱意和欲火。  
　　江澄的鼻息里溢出一声嘤咛，身体早已软成了一汪春水。  
　　他可以在任何人的面前强势，唯独在心爱之人的面前，再怎么恨他，身体多么诚实的想要被他拥抱。  
　　蓝曦臣就是令人上瘾的毒.品，从他将自己的初吻献上始，从他第一次被他深深的埋进身体里始，他早已离不开他。  
　　双手情难自禁的环上他的颈子，舌头溜进他的口腔，唇舌交缠，埋藏在他身体里的情欲终于瞬间破茧而出。  
　　每夜里午夜梦回的春宵何止是蓝曦臣一人，他的梦里，双腿缠上他精悍的腰肢，低吟浅泣：“曦臣哥哥，再深些，还要，不许停。”  
　　爱人粗长的巨龙在他炙热紧致的后穴律动，九浅一深的规律总是会在这个时候被打破，快速的顶弄他，让他飞上云霄，体验到被淹没的极乐之感。  
　　衣裳散落在地上，江澄有一瞬间从欲望中醒过来，一口咬住蓝曦臣的肩膀，用他以为犀利的言语叫道：“蓝曦臣，你给我滚开！”  
　　绯红的脸庞，迷蒙的双眸，魅惑人心的语音，听在蓝曦臣的耳朵里，已经是另外一种意思：曦臣哥哥你快点进来。  
　　将江澄丢在双人床上，从裤袋里掏出早就准备好的润滑剂，用最快的速度把自己剥光，飞扑上去。  
　　“不要……”  
　　想要挣扎的人被狠狠压在身下，狂风暴雨般的亲吻从他的唇往下移，将他全身的力气抽光，只剩下一具瘫软的身体，呻吟声随着急促的呼吸溢出口腔，拼命夹紧腿，最终被蓝曦臣一条腿挤进去，双腿大开的挂在蓝曦臣两边，露出紧致迷人的小穴。  
　　蓝曦臣低喃着柔情蜜语，沾染着润滑剂的手指，耐心的开拓着六年未被碰触的火热天堂。  
　　在他们初次结合的时候，他就对自己发过誓，一定要温柔的对待他的心爱之人，无论什么时候，他都要为他耐心的开拓，相爱的两个人做这事，是双方面相互取悦，他绝不能为了自己的私欲而让他的阿澄受伤。  
　　温柔的唇瓣吻着有些僵硬的身体，让他放松再放松，手掌握住小阿澄，温柔的抚摸，终于让爱人放松下来。  
　　“阿澄，要忍住哦，这里的隔音不太好。”  
　　准备妥当，提枪上阵，在穴口磨了磨，江澄不满的嗯了一声，雪白的大长腿缠上他的精腰，充满情欲的眼睛半开半合，勾人心魄。  
　　他再也忍不住，长枪一捅到底，时隔六年的再次结合，让两个人都心满意足的喟叹了声。  
　　饥渴的身体想要更多的快感，江澄扬起雪白的颈子呻吟着，喉结被狠狠含在了蓝曦臣的口中。  
　　“啊……”最脆弱敏感的地方被侵占，呻吟声里不禁带来几丝委屈，“啊……嗯……蓝曦臣，慢点，慢点……”  
　　哪里慢得下来。  
　　蓝曦臣像是要把这六年的积攒一次清空，用力顶弄着心爱的人儿，江澄的身体就像是大海上的孤舟，随着波浪起伏。  
　　房间里弥漫着色情的气味，凌乱的床上，交缠的身体，蓝曦臣像是攻城略地的战士，在江澄的身体里冲锋陷阵，一次次顶到爱人最敏感的穴心，引得爱人控制不住的吟叫，双手紧抓着床单，脚趾紧绷起来，难以抑制的泄了身。  
　　后穴缴得蓝曦臣连头皮都爽利索了，粗喘着叫了一声阿澄，狠狠吻住他红肿的唇，火热的精液洒在他的甬道里，双双攀上了欲望的顶峰。  
　　六年没有性爱的身体仿佛初尝情欲，恋恋不舍的退出，温柔的碎吻落在爱人的眉间，脸颊，躺在他的身边，将他搂进怀里。  
　　交缠的双腿，滑腻的肌肤，湿润的床单，相拥的人儿鸳鸯交颈般的温存着，感受着彼此的呼吸，彼此的心跳。  
　　许久之后，激烈的喘息声逐渐的平息下来。  
　　“为什么不信任我？”蓝曦臣修长的手指轻轻滑过爱人的唇，盖上自己的专属印记，“我们说好的，有什么事要一起扛。”  
　　此时的江澄内心是崩溃的，简直想拍死自己，被情欲冲昏了头脑，这具身体只要到了蓝曦臣的手里，就会诚实的张开双腿去接纳他。  
　　春梦是春梦，现实是现实，他怎么可以如此忘我的享受情爱带来的快感，把所有的怨怒抛之脑后。  
　　身体被紧紧扣在他的怀里，只得扭过头，抿紧了唇，和六年前一样，不高兴的时候就以沉默相对。  
　　“我调查过，温氏并吞江氏后，温晁对你起了色心，他是不是威胁过你，如果不听话，就搞垮蓝氏？”  
　　“不想说。”  
　　“不想说，我来替你说，为了我，你选择逃离，和阿羡一起到山村隐居，你不必惊讶，既然我想查，所有的事都查到了，今天早上，忘机亲自去了山里接阿羡和二宝，不会给温晁有机可乘。”  
　　这句话一说出口，江澄怒了，坐起身，呵斥道：“你们蓝家人还真是霸道，当我们江家的人一点骨气都没有吗？”  
　　想到魏无羡看到蓝忘机去接他，肯定是一蹦三尺高，愿意的不要不要。  
　　江澄的头有点疼，扶额，事实上，他哥听是听他的，但一遇到蓝忘机，就啥都忘了。  
　　若不是为了蓝氏和蓝忘机，别说六年，恐怕连六天的分离都受不住。  
　　蓝曦臣也坐起身来，将爱人拥入怀中，低沉的笑道：“怀桑什么都说了，你们暗中筹备假公司成为了温氏服装这一块的供应商，过些日子的服装节准备动手，一击必中，温氏的股票必定会直线下降，如果加上我和忘机的私人公司也准备过段时间要给予温氏当头痛击，阿澄觉得我们联手一起干，可好？”  
　　“不好。”江澄爽快的拒绝，挣扎了几下，斥道：“放开我了，我要去洗澡，浑身粘糊糊的难受死了，走开。”  
　　既然爱人朝他使了小性子，蓝曦臣自然是笑吟吟的在他脸上吧唧一口，先下了床，在江澄惊叫声中，弯下身一个标准的公主抱，和六年前相爱过后一样，如此温柔的抱着他去沐浴。  
　　不一会儿，浴室里传来江澄又气又怒的骂声，蓝曦臣围着一条浴巾匆匆淋了一下就出来了，走到大门处，利落的把门反锁。  
　　进了房间直径走到衣橱前，右手轻轻抚上江澄画上去的映日荷花别样红，唇边勾起柔情似水的微笑。  
　　打开门，找了一条淡紫色的床单换上，他的阿澄依旧对紫色情有独钟。  
　　拿起润滑剂，眸光里闪过一丝不满，转身出了房间，又回到了浴室。  
　　江澄并没有锁上门，狭小的浴室里，淋浴头喷洒出来的热水打在身上，他双手撑在冰冷的瓷砖墙面上，浑身发红，颈子上还有点点的吻痕。  
　　水流顺着他精细的腰身滑下，衬着后穴缓慢流淌下来的精液，像是一朵盛开的白莲，等待他的有情人前来采撷。  
　　蓝曦臣进入浴室后，下身紧了紧，系在腰间的浴巾直接扯了下来，润滑剂丢在一旁的架子上。  
　　浴室的门被轻轻合上，传出江澄惊恐的叫嚷：“蓝曦臣，你疯了，快点放开我，嗯……啊……不要这样……啊，啊……”  
　　舒爽的呻吟声提高了半度，浴室里，淋浴头下，江澄背靠着墙壁，双手紧紧按在蓝曦臣的头顶，仰着脖子，闭着眼睛，享受着爱人的特殊服务。  
　　“阿澄也要爽一次才行。”蓝曦臣温柔的目光顺着爱人布满吻痕的身体往上，唇角荡开只有对他才会有的深情。  
　　低下头，含住小阿澄，坚硬的阴茎包裹在他温热的口腔里，慢慢的吞吐，引发了江澄潮水般的快感。  
　　“啊，啊，蓝曦臣……你这个混蛋……啊，嗯……”  
　　想要骂人的话语最终化成了甜腻的喘息和呻吟，久旱逢甘露，一次相爱怎么能够。  
　　浴室里令人耳红面赤的吟叫声此起彼伏。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你这个混蛋，谁让你把这玩意儿拿进来的……啊，不要了……”  
　　“阿澄爽完了，该让我再要一次。”  
　　蓝总有备而来，岂能做一次就够的，浴室里，春情荡漾。  
　　大宝天天见（09）  
　　久旱逢甘露，畅汗淋漓的两场情事结束后，江澄已经没了力气。  
　　软软的被蓝曦臣抱着洗净身子，大浴巾一包直接送回房间，看着他身上点点星星的吻痕，责怪自己没有克制住。  
　　深情的在他额头落在一吻，让他靠在自己的身上，用干毛巾擦干了头发，替他盖上薄毯，见他着实累得连手都抬不起来了，要他好好睡一觉。  
　　在衣橱里找了一件短袖，轻轻合上卧房的门，让爱人好好休息。  
　　堂堂的蓝氏总裁，穿着淡紫色的T恤，修长的腿赤裸着，用莲蓬头冲洗着浴室里情事过后的一片狼藉。  
　　头发湿哒哒的，温柔的脸部表情里融合着无限情意，真的是让人对他有一种想要立即扑倒的欲望。  
　　把浴室打扫干净后，开窗通气，套上自己的裤子，一边用毛巾擦拭头发，一边到厨房去查看江澄买了什么菜，准备给他做午饭。  
　　五十平米的出租房里没有客厅，就一个吃饭的地方，江澄的手机被他搁在饭桌上，正在厨房准备洗手做羹的人听到手机铃声，忙出来看看。  
　　拿起电话，来电显示是聂二，不用说，是聂怀桑了。  
　　他按了接听键，含糊的嗯了一声，只听见聂怀桑在另一头语气焦虑的压低声音说道：“江澄，别说我没有提前跟你说，我二哥他找过我了，你自己当心点，我估摸着他这几天要去找你……”  
　　“已经找了。”蓝曦臣淡淡的笑了一声，打断了他的话，“怀桑，我怎么跟你说的？”  
　　“……对不起，打错了！”聂怀桑一阵发颤的声音传了过来，直接挂了电话，不用想，蓝曦臣都能想象他满脸惧怕的表情。  
　　蓝曦臣看看手上响着嘟嘟声的手机，心情很好的轻笑了起来。  
　　桌上另一部手机响了起来，他生怕吵到江澄，忙拿起来按了挂断，放下江澄的手机，走到厨房，关上玻璃门，打回去。  
　　蓝忘机清冷的声音传了过来：“大哥，你在江澄那里吗？”  
　　“嗯。”读弟机已经从弟弟的语气里感受到了他的用意，低声笑道：“阿羡认识阿澄住的地方吧。”  
　　“不认识。”  
　　“那我发个定位给你。”蓝曦臣已经知道弟弟要干什么了，挂断电话后，发了一个定位给他，专心在厨房里淘米做饭。  
　　半个小时后，手机响了一声，他去开门，见弟弟的身后站着魏无羡和二宝，脸上带着温柔的笑意，朝一脸好奇的二宝打招呼。  
　　“我是你大伯。”  
　　“大哥，”魏无羡赔着笑脸，“打搅你了。”  
　　“二宝，你要听大伯的话，爹和二爹晚上来接你。”  
　　蓝忘机用最快的动作把亲生儿子往他大哥手上一塞，转身挽起老婆的手，就这么衣袖都没挥，直接拉着人下楼走了。  
　　二宝感到很委屈，嘟着嘴想要哭出来。  
　　蓝曦臣自然是知道弟弟的心思，轻笑着把二宝拉进屋子，关上门，蹲在二宝跟前，揉揉他的头发，温和的笑道：“二宝，你爹和二爹有很重要的事要做，你在大伯这里先待一会儿，等大宝放学了，我们一起去接他，好不好？”  
　　二宝的眼泪就在眼眶里打转，因为大伯长得跟他二爹那么像，心里想着，还好大伯跟二爹长得那么像，我就假装大伯是二爹好了，也不知道爹和二爹有什么比陪着他还重要的事要做。  
　　等江澄一觉睡醒，在衣橱里找了衬衫套上，听见外头蓝曦臣温和的说着话，气打一处来，开了房门朝人吼道：“你怎么还……二宝？”  
　　瞪大眼睛，难以置信的看着应该在六岙村的人竟出现在他的家里。  
　　“二叔！”二宝手里拿着一根玉米在啃，口齿不清的喊了一声。  
　　江澄确定自己不是在做梦，也意识到自己光着大长腿，窘迫的把门一关，看得蓝曦臣不禁莞尔。  
　　江澄套上长裤又开门出来，蓝曦臣已经给他盛了一碗汤，招呼他坐下来先吃点东西。  
　　江澄不用多猜，他的假哥哥一定是被蓝二带回家了。  
　　蓝二倒是聪明，把他们的儿子往他家里一丢，自己风流快活去了。  
　　喝了一碗排骨汤，理所当然的从蓝曦臣手里接过一碗饭，筷子用力戳了戳。  
　　“二叔，你不高兴吗？”二宝啃完一个玉米，小嘴巴吧唧着问道。  
　　江澄时常怼自己的假哥哥，但从没在孩子们面前怼，脸色缓和了一些，摸摸他的头，温和朝他一笑，“吃完饭，二叔带你去外面的公园玩，好不好？”  
　　“还是我带他去吧。”蓝曦臣把一块糖醋排骨夹到他碗里，眼神柔情似水的看着他，“你好好休息一下。”  
　　江澄浑身一颤，恶狠狠瞪他一眼，你现在倒是体贴的很，做的时候怎么就没考虑到稍微轻一点。  
　　六年没有吃到他亲手做的饭菜，脸上是无动于衷的表情，但是心里却是波涛汹涌，既然他已经找上门来了，该是解决的时候了。  
　　饭后，江澄带着二宝在大宝的房间里玩积木，蓝曦臣收拾完桌子，擦了手，走进儿子的房间，立即被一墙的海底世界各种鱼类给吸引了目光。  
　　“大伯，你看，是二叔画的耶，二宝的房间也有这么多的鱼。”  
　　蓝曦臣温柔的目光落在爱人身上，大宝和二宝的房间都是他亲手画上去的海底世界，他真的是一个温柔的人。  
　　大宝的房间较小，但只有一张儿童床，一半的空间就用垫子铺成了一处游戏的空间。  
　　两个大人陪着一个唠叨着没完的小孩子搭着积木，过了一个多小时，二宝哈欠连天，江澄让他换上大宝的睡衣，拿着书，给他讲故事。  
　　看着眯着眼睛很快睡去的二宝，蓝曦臣的心头一片柔软，他这六年来错过了多少次爱人如此温柔的给儿子讲故事的情景。  
　　等二宝睡熟，江澄才收起书本，狠瞪了蓝曦臣一眼，率先走出了大宝的房间。  
　　蓝曦臣跟着他出来，想顺手关上门，被他伸手制止，低声道：“这里对二宝来说是陌生的环境，不要关门。”  
　　其实想说，自从三年前大宝和他分房睡后，两个房间的门从来都没关过。  
　　蓝曦臣揽着他的腰回他的房间，低声笑道：“我替你揉揉腰。”  
　　江澄狠狠瞥了他一眼，一咬牙，进了自己的房间，躺倒在床上，背对着他，感觉到他在床沿坐下，温柔的替他揉起腰部。  
　　“阿澄，你告诉我，当初为什么一声不响就消失了，我到底做错了什么？”  
　　江澄没有回答，沉默以对，心里一阵悸动，到底要不要跟他算算六年前的旧账？  
　　大宝天天见（10）  
　　温氏的强大在于有一个绝对领导地位的温若寒，这十几年来，在商界呼风唤雨，黑白两道通吃，无人能敌。  
　　想当初，金家也是被迫将主要的业务扩展到了英国，江澄也无数次的暗暗庆幸，如果姐姐没有嫁去金家，恐怕也是温晁这个恶魔想要得到的。  
　　温若寒有两个儿子，温晁是次子，从小就是想要什么就有什么，被他糟蹋的男女不计其数，至今为止，他唯一得不到的就是江澄。  
　　当年在一次慈善酒会上被江澄一双水灵灵的杏眸吸引，展开激烈的追求被拒，怀恨在心，于是策划并吞江氏，最后逼得江澄的父母出车祸过世，江氏落入温家之手。  
　　只要对温家有利的事，温若寒是绝对不会责备一声自己的儿子，男人女人算什么，在他的眼中，只有利益。  
　　他当然也知道儿子为了让江澄臣服，以蓝氏威逼，本来他想要趁机把蓝氏也并购入温氏，可没想到的是，蓝家的两个小子竟然为了保全蓝家，与自己的儿子推杯交盏，率先低了头。  
　　这也是江澄当初去找蓝曦臣的时候所见的场面。  
　　他一直认为蓝家兄弟为了蓝家的利益，放弃了他们的原则，居然与温晁这样的男人称兄道弟。  
　　在江澄的原则里有一条，宁可被杀也绝不低头。  
　　但有时候，稍微低低头，有些事就能顺利解决。  
　　蓝曦臣就是这样做的，当年为了蓝氏向温晁低头，只用了一个很小的子公司就化解了蓝氏的危机，保住了与温氏抗衡的主要力量。  
　　所以，江澄和蓝曦臣之间，真正分开的原因是江澄为了保护蓝曦臣，为了保护蓝家，他只是找了个借口，你蓝曦臣为了蓝家不顾自己的原则向温晁这个混蛋低了头。  
　　他拼命说服自己是因为这件事才离开深爱之人，并不是为了保护他不让温晁伤害才离开。  
　　当再次相逢，被心爱之人温柔切热烈的疼爱了两回，掩藏在内心深处的感情无法抑制的喷发出来。  
　　身后是温柔的替他揉着腰的爱人，内心是想要转过身去紧紧将他拥抱在怀里的冲动。  
　　要跟他说吗，我离开你六年是为了保护你？  
　　不，他绝对不要说出口。  
　　离开他，是因为他在面对温氏的时候抛弃了自己的原则。  
　　“阿澄？”  
　　身后传来温柔的低语，下一刻，他温热的唇轻轻咬在自己的耳尖，身体不由自主的颤抖了一下。  
　　“告诉我，六年前为什么离开？”  
　　“没什么好说的。”江澄紧紧咬着唇，不让自己澎湃的心情流泻出来。  
　　“那行吧，你不说，我问阿羡去。”蓝曦臣很淡定的笑了笑，身子一撤，让躺着的人感受到他欲走的心情。  
　　“不许去。”江澄转过身子，反应太快了些，腰上疼了一下，嗤了一声，被人紧紧抱在怀里。  
　　“好，好，好，我不去。”蓝曦臣将他抱在怀中，无奈的轻笑了一声，“六年前的事不提了，我们好好过日子好不好？”  
　　他不问，他弟弟去问魏无羡的话，肯定也能得到答案的。  
　　“既然你们要帮忙，也行，本来是想先敲断温氏手脚，先给他们一个警告，那就叫上聂氏，还有金家，我们四家联合，给予温氏致命一击。”  
　　“四家联合，恐怕温氏的气数已尽。”蓝曦臣轻笑了声，其实本来就已经有这样的打算，这六年来，他几乎是三百六十五天无休的工作，为了什么啊，就是为了能够有足够的力量与温氏抗衡。  
　　江澄咬牙切齿，心里对温晁充满了愤恨，就是因为这个男人，父母离世，江氏被并吞，他和魏无羡差点受尽凌辱。  
　　“把温晁大卸八块。”  
　　“好，到时候一定让阿澄亲自动手。”  
　　在给心爱之人动手前，他会先问问温晁，当年是怎么对待他的爱人，他蓝曦臣是一个和平主义者，能不动手就不动手，但是，若是温晁对他的人动过手，那他肯定是要一百倍回报的。  
　　“你也睡一会儿，等接了大宝，我们把二宝送到忘机那边，我们回……”  
　　“不回。”江澄身体一僵，“你依旧这么自以为是。”  
　　“好，好，不回就不回。”蓝曦臣对耍小性子的爱人毫无办法，在他的发间轻轻落下一吻，“我来你这里行不行？”  
　　江澄哼了一声，没有答应也没有拒绝，蓝曦臣无声轻笑，知道他这算是默认了。  
　　也好，自己也是心急了点，想要宝贝儿子享受好一点的环境，但，以爱人的性情，越是想要他今天就搬回他们原来的住处，越是会适得其反。  
　　江澄也是累了，有心爱之人揉着腰，在耳边低语着深深的爱恋，不知不觉又睡了过去。  
　　等再次醒来，天色已晚，忙一骨碌的爬起来，听到大宝二宝的嬉闹声，忙打开门出去一看，两个孩子在儿童房里搭积木。  
　　“爸比！”见他醒来了，大宝飞扑过来，“爹地在厨房做饭！”  
　　“哦。”江澄还有点迷糊，“你是怎么回来的？”  
　　没有门禁卡，幼儿园会放人？还是蓝曦臣把幼儿园的门禁卡给找到了？  
　　二宝看大宝扑过来，他也起身扑了过来，江澄一手一个差点被撞倒。  
　　“宝贝们，洗手吃饭了。”蓝曦臣探头喊了一声，“大宝是我接回来的。”让幼儿园园长亲自把大宝送到门口，两个孩子一见面，抱在一起跳，开心的不得了。  
　　“门禁卡你拿去了？”江澄让两个孩子去洗手，皱眉，“不行，我要跟幼儿园去提意见，陌生人去接都能接走，太危险了。”  
　　“嗯，是要去提意见。”蓝曦臣忙符合，揽着他去卫生间洗手，“我带着孩子们去了一趟超市，买了你喜欢的菜，洗手吃饭，然后，我们把二宝送回去。”  
　　两个孩子还在洗手，江澄站在卫生间门口嗤了一声，回头讥诮的看着他：“你弟弟还真是什么事都往你身上推。”  
　　哼，魏无羡你个要老公不要儿子的，我就替你们养几天二宝，让你们两个欠我一个大人情。  
　　“你确定你弟弟几个时辰就够了？”  
　　这话说得很小声，生怕孩子们听见，蓝曦臣却听得一清二楚，扭头笑了笑，恐怕不够。  
　　但是，也不能让他们管着二宝啊。  
　　“还是把二宝先送过去再说。”  
　　“算了，今天晚上就留二宝在我这里住吧。”江澄想到蓝二和自己的假哥哥这对不负责的父母，哼，他们是真爱，二宝是意外。  
　　蓝曦臣很想说，晚上我想留下来。  
　　但很清楚，要是自己敢说出来，恐怕要被扫地出门了，只好委屈的憋着。  
　　江澄自从搬进来以后，从未有四个人围着桌子吃饭的时候，平日里都是父子两人，今天晚上格外的热闹。  
　　对于蓝家家规食不言寝不语的规矩，在江澄这里是不存在的，大宝虽然在嚼饭的时候不说话，但一等饭咽下去，就会和二宝交流一下他爹地做的饭菜真好吃，大伯做的菜真的不能吃之类的，深得二宝的同意。  
　　然后蓝曦臣跟二宝说，他二爹做的饭菜还是很不错的，引得二宝无限期待，想起来两个爹爹丢下自己去办事了，有点小失落。  
　　吃完饭，大宝乖巧的帮着收拾桌子，潘小成还怕他失手把碗给打碎了，被江澄狠狠剐了一眼，二宝也跟着一起收拾，倒是一家之主坐在一旁看着他们忙。  
　　收拾完桌子，江澄和大宝一起做幼儿园里老师布置的手工作业，是用白纸画出小兔子，然后剪下来，粘贴成一个立体的小兔子。  
　　二宝一起涂涂画画剪剪，蓝曦臣在一旁也很虚心的求问江澄老师，然后，在一片祥和的气氛中，三只小兔子成功的做了出来。  
　　做手工将近做了一个小时，等完成后，江澄把大宝做的小兔子装进一个小盒子里，生怕压扁，然后再放进书包里。  
　　随后取了两套衣服，叫上大宝二宝洗澡。  
　　蓝曦臣就站在门口看着江澄让两个光着身子的小娃娃坐在小凳子上，江澄蹲着，手里拿着莲蓬龙头先给他们打湿身子，然后涂上沐浴露，两个孩子和他玩着泡沫，开心的笑着。  
　　等把孩子洗干净，擦干，穿衣服，再把头发一个个吹干。  
　　蓝曦臣的心里越发的柔软起来。  
　　六年来，他的爱人每天都做着如此温柔的事，他到底是错过了多少如此温情的场面。  
　　这天晚上，大宝和二宝都窝在江澄的床上，听着温柔的声音讲着小兔子的故事，带着笑意进入了梦乡。  
　　蓝曦臣在十点以后离开了江澄的家，临走的时候，狠狠抱住他，下巴搁在他的肩窝，温柔的低语：“阿澄，谢谢你。”  
　　江澄嫌弃的把他推出门去，砰的关上了门，唇角还是忍不住上扬了些许。  
　　次日，蓝氏的冰山副总没来上班，倒是蓝总的笑容里多了一分令人心动的温柔，不禁让人暗暗猜测，蓝总有喜事？  
　　破天荒的，蓝总提前下了班，蓝氏员工大惊失色，这还是爱工作如命的蓝总吗？  
　　蓝总到超市买了一大篮子的菜，提早给江澄打了电话，他已经过来了，被挂断了电话，只能无奈一笑。  
　　到了家里，大宝已经接回来了，扑上来喊着爹地，二宝则是嚷嚷着我还想吃大伯做的菜。  
　　于是，江澄很大方的把厨房让了出来，请蓝总下厨，他带着两个孩子去搭积木了。  
　　吃过晚饭，蓝忘机和魏无羡总算是来接二宝了，二宝见到他们，扑上去撒娇，叫着二爹，我要吃你做的菜。  
　　江澄没给这两位好脸色看，站在看着蓝曦臣把一张早就写好的纸条塞进蓝忘机手里，鄙视了一眼。  
　　魏无羡搂着二宝讪笑想要进门，被江澄一瞪眼给轰了出去。  
　　蓝忘机借着光看了一眼他哥哥递给他的纸条，上面依次写着怎么给孩子洗澡，怎么陪孩子搭积木，怎么给孩子讲睡前故事。  
　　总结一句话，要当一个合格的爸爸，要做到纸条上所写的每一件小事。  
　　蓝忘机觉得自己有点悬。  
　　大宝天天见（11）  
　　风水轮流转这句话可不是凭空而来。  
　　温氏在商界强悍了二十多年，登顶最高峰后，自然是江河落日，各种贪污腐败在内部延伸，魏无羡也是趁机用假的身份注册了十几个公司，开始各种用金钱贿赂温氏高层，以达到成为温氏供应商，以次充好，让温氏落入自己的圈套。  
　　在魏无羡被蓝忘机接回城里后，江氏和蓝氏，聂氏开始联手出击，不停歇的在各种渠道给予温氏致命的一击。  
　　金氏在国外鞭长莫及，但也从旁造势，也不知是哪家的小报挖出温氏为了并吞江氏，制造了江氏前总裁夫妇出车祸惨死，派杀手阻止金公子和江大小姐回国奔丧。  
　　国内的某家报纸更是在三日内大篇幅报道温氏各种违法手段得到的项目，网上铺天盖地的各种爆料，一时间，温氏成为各大报纸和网络的头条，以温若寒的手段，已经无法阻止事态的发酵。  
　　政府中有被温氏买通的官员，但也有想要把温氏扳倒的官员，只用了三天时间，温氏全面溃败，总裁温若寒专机去了国外，只留下他的次子温晁主持在国内的工作。  
　　前两年，温晁与他的哥哥争权，被江澄和魏无羡设计，假他之手干掉了他大哥，让这个只会拍马屁的草包得到他亲爹的重用。  
　　温氏眼看就要倒了，他爹说是说国外的公司突发意外需要他亲自处理，其实就是把残局丢给他这个草包来处理，他哪里有什么能力，平日里还不是仗着他爹的威名作威作福。  
　　到了这个份上，他也只有被人鱼肉的份儿。  
　　温氏处于风口浪尖仅仅一个月的时间，警方插手其中，逮捕了以温晁为主的几个高层人物，政府发出通缉令，温若寒为几个大事件的幕后主使。  
　　温晁曾经做过的那些事被江澄和魏无羡聂怀桑早就调查的清清楚楚，证据确凿，就等着一个机会甩出来，将温氏推入万劫不复的境地。  
　　这种境况，也是温家自找的，不是江澄他们三个做这件事，别的人也会去做，温家所做的一切，总有一天会得到报应。  
　　商界里翻天覆地的变化并未影响江澄平静的生活，这一个月来，和以往不同的是，蓝氏的总裁会每天准点到他家里报到，给他们父子做饭，喂饱哇哦的工作也交给他来做。  
　　江澄觉得，哇哦自从吃了蓝曦臣做的饭菜，根本不吃狗粮了，也比以前乖巧了很多，受伤的爪子终于在蓝曦臣孜孜不倦的照顾下，完全恢复了健康。  
　　他对商界的变化并非一无所知，他只是站在幕后，静静的看着魏无羡和聂怀桑用他们手上的证据彻底将温氏毁灭。  
　　有时候，他望着大宝熟睡的脸庞，会自问，自己是一个壕无人性的恶人吗？  
　　是温家父子欠着他们江家的，温氏的大部分员工是无辜的，他们是受到牵连，将失去工作，他们也是有父母妻儿的人。  
　　蓝曦臣总会在这个时候将他紧紧拥入怀中，下颌搁在他的肩膀上，温柔的对他说，温氏会倒闭，但是，温氏的员工还是能够得到妥善的安置，毕竟温氏倒台后，会有别的公司接收。  
　　他每天十点钟离开江澄的家，自从第一次见面后，情难自禁的要了他两次，这一个月来，他从未对他有过压在床上狠狠惩罚他的念头。  
　　比起天长地久的在一起，这一个月的时间又算得了什么。  
　　这一天，他得到温晁在狱中被人捅死的消息，回到江澄的家中，看到他心不在焉的模样，他知道，他也应该收到了这个消息。  
　　大宝许是在幼儿园里玩累了，洗了澡，连睡前故事都没有听，打着哈欠，拉着他爹地的手，一边说明天想吃披萨，一边眯着眼睛睡着了。  
　　江澄关了灯从儿童房出来，心不在焉的回了自己的房间，蓝曦臣忙跟了上去。  
　　看着他坐在床边，他在他的身边坐了下来，温柔的将他揽入怀中，低声询问道：“出了什么事？”  
　　江澄自然也清楚，他肯定知道温晁的死讯，身心俱疲的将自己交给了他，闭上眼睛，声音有些沙哑，“六年前的车祸是温晁派人动了手脚，他曾经不止一次在公众场合用言语侮辱我，我想亲手杀了他很久了。”  
　　“是温若寒派人做的。”蓝曦臣平淡的语气里带着一丝杀意，“他的儿子一死，所有的罪责都由他儿子承担，他手里还有一个用他情人注册的公司，在国外可以继续过逍遥的日子，虽然风光不再，但享受奢侈的生活还是可以的。”  
　　“我想亲手杀了温晁，也想亲手杀了温若寒，对大宝而言，我是不是一个毫无人性的父亲？”  
　　原来是担心这个。  
　　蓝曦臣将他紧紧拥住，轻笑了声，道：“你比任何人都胜任父亲这个角色。”  
　　温柔的轻吻落在他的眼角，手上的温度沾染着他身上的气息，温暖了江澄疲倦的内心。  
　　他直起身体，双手轻轻捧着他的脸颊，用柔情似水的目光注视着自己深爱着的人，“谢谢你。”  
　　温热的唇主动贴上受宠若惊的人，下一刻，身体被压在床上，唇舌交缠，衣衫褪下。  
　　“别走……”他闭着眼睛想要得到更多的热情，主动求他留下。  
　　“我不走。”蓝曦臣熟稔的脱掉他的衣裤，大长手伸过去关上了灯。  
　　黑暗中，暧昧的气息四处流动，压抑的呻吟声缓缓的流泻出来，大床被激烈的冲撞着嘎吱嘎吱的响不停。  
　　欢爱的浓烈气息将二人包围着，久久不散。  
　　次日清晨，江澄是被大宝的小手弄醒的，睁开眼，天色大亮，他有些迷糊的嗯了一声，“天亮了啊，大宝，你怎么不叫爸比起来。”  
　　想要起身，却发觉自己浑身酸痛，特别是腰，猛地想起来昨晚荒唐的一夜，面色绯红。  
　　“爸比，爹地昨天和你睡在一起。”大宝像是发现新大陆一样，“他在做早饭。”  
　　江澄不知道该怎么面对自己的儿子，简直有一种被捉奸的感受。  
　　“昨晚下雨了，所以，爹地就留下来了。”强迫自己起身，拉拉身上的长袖睡衣，心道：还好昨晚上把衣服穿上了，要不然，胸口被不要脸的蓝曦臣啃的红肿，儿子看见了，真是最坏的表率了。  
　　“大宝，吃早餐了。”蓝曦臣系着围裙在饭厅里叫道，“阿澄，你给你做了最喜欢吃的生煎，来吃吃看。”  
　　江澄套上拖鞋，拉着儿子一起出了房间，大宝欢呼了一声：“好香。”  
　　哇哦也是一副兴奋的表情，一人一狗以期待的目光朝蓝曦臣投过去惊喜的表情。  
　　江澄闻着传到鼻下的这股子香气，直觉太过油腻，也不知怎么的，一阵恶心感瞬间涌了上来。  
　　他捂着嘴跑到卫生间里，一顿呕吐，好似吃了什么不干净的东西。  
　　“爸比！”  
　　“阿澄！”  
　　“汪！”  
　　一大一小一狗全挤到了卫生间的门口，都是一脸担心的看着他。  
　　“我没事……”江澄用水漱漱口，“你们先吃，我刷个牙齿洗个脸，马上就来。”  
　　说话间，取了他的漱口杯和牙刷，胃里一阵翻腾，呕一声，又吐了起来。  
　　”阿澄，还是去医院看看吧。“蓝曦臣满脸担忧的走进去，”让医生检查一下保险点。“  
　　江澄伸手拍掉他想要来拽他的手臂，若有所思的看着他，目光里突然多了一丝凶狠。  
　　不由分说，拉扯着蓝曦臣的手臂，拿上他的公文包和西装，直接将他丢出了门。  
　　砰一声关上门，恶狠狠的说道：“不许你再来，再来，打断你的腿！”  
　　【番外】忘羡夫夫带娃记（上）  
　　在山村长大的二宝对城市里的一切都充满了好奇。  
　　他爹是个自己照顾好自己还有点悬的人，二宝从小就是个被放养的娃儿，只有在他二叔带着大宝到他们那里过周末的时候，才能体会到被宠着的感觉。  
　　他爹养他的日常是这样的：二宝，帮爹倒杯水来，上楼梯的时候小心点，别把杯子摔了。  
　　他二叔来过周末的日常：大宝，二宝，我给你们的杯子倒满水了，快点来喝，瞧你们玩得一头汗，来，我给你们擦擦。  
　　二宝觉得吧，自己要是二叔的儿子就好了，要不是有爷爷奶奶帮忙，说不定自己早就被他爹给养没了。  
　　不过，他爹虽然不靠谱，但还是爱着他的，忙完了事，会把他抱在怀里，抚着他的小脸蛋，捏捏他的鼻子，他最喜欢他爹用额头碰他的额头，两个人比试着谁的额头硬一点，最后总是他爹落败，嗷嗷叫着，说自己的额头被他顶得快破皮了。  
　　二爹从国外回来了，二宝真的好开心，坐在他宽敞的汽车里，虽然一个人坐在后座，看着他爹腻腻歪歪的跟着二爹说着话，他心里还是很高兴的，三个人在一起，才是一家人团聚了。  
　　可是，二宝被亲爹们丢在他二叔家里，委屈的想哭。  
　　还好，有个跟二爹长得差不多的大伯在，大宝哥哥好幸福，二叔是温柔的人，大伯也是那么的温柔，他笑起来的样子好好看。  
　　虽然二爹也那么的好看，可一次也没见他笑过。  
　　二宝的心里存了这么个心思，想要看二爹笑。  
　　他在他二叔那里，没觉得城里和山村里的生活有什么不同，无非是城里的马路宽敞了些，汽车多了些，房子太小，不够他闹腾的。  
　　结果被接回自己家后，他一进门就完全傻眼了。  
　　妈呀，这是皇宫吗？  
　　天花板上的水晶灯闪亮闪亮的，大理石地砖反射着璀璨的光线，与墙上的镭射灯组成了一种令人迷幻的空间。  
　　“儿子，这就是我们的家。”魏无羡抱起已经呆傻住的儿子，在宽敞的客厅里旋转了一圈，“怎么样，很大吧，爹没骗你吧，我们家超级大的。”  
　　当初为了迎合他的审美，蓝忘机专门买下了这里的楼上楼下四套房子，精心装修后，变成了两层楼的爱巢。  
　　想当年江澄来参观后，直接给了他假哥哥一记白眼，给予了三个字的评语：浪费钱。  
　　蓝忘机要不是看在他大哥在一旁的份上没回击他，他想要给心爱之人最好的居住空间，怎么就浪费钱了。  
　　可他万万没有想到，他的亲儿子第一次进家门，被晃悠的头昏脑涨后，开口第一句话就是：“爹，二爹，我们家很有钱吗？这房子弄得跟皇宫一样，多浪费钱。”  
　　蓝忘机面无表情，抬眸朝爱人看了过去：羡羡，儿子责备我浪费钱，很委屈。  
　　魏无羡赶紧跑过来挽住他的手臂，半是安慰，半是撒娇的说道：“哎呀，二哥哥，我们家二宝不是一直生活在山村里，没见过世面嘛，你带着他多见识一下城里的花花世界就好了。”  
　　二宝跑到一旁的大沙发上蹭的蹿了上去，心里呵呵，爹啊，你这话要是被二叔听见，他一定会揪着你的耳朵给你上一堂课，不要教坏小孩子。  
　　环视整个客厅，二宝心里估摸着，穿上轮滑鞋，能在客厅里轻松的转悠几圈不成问题，下次一定把大宝的轮滑鞋借来用用。  
　　哦，不，应该把大宝接来，他们可是说过的，有糖一起吃，有错一起被惩罚的好兄弟。  
　　二叔家那么小，把二叔也接来一起住好了。  
　　正在动脑筋用什么借口把二叔和大宝哥哥接来家里住，他二爹右手一杯白开水，左手一杯橙汁，单膝叩地，与平视。  
　　“想喝什么？”  
　　双手平举着两个闪着亮光的玻璃杯，眼睛眨了几下，长长的睫毛像两把小扇子，二宝忍不住伸出手戳了戳他的睫毛。  
　　蓝忘机心里一阵感慨，老婆不是说儿子最喜欢喝橙汁的吗？  
　　为啥他对自己的睫毛比较感兴趣。  
　　“二爹，我发现大伯的眼睫毛也很长。”亲儿子仿佛发现了不得了的事，嗷嗷嗷着叫了起来，“而且，大宝的睫毛和大伯长得超像。”  
　　蓝忘机委屈的眼神再次朝老婆看了过去，魏无羡手里拿着白开水正在灌自己，见他看过来，忙打着哈哈说道：“儿子，二爹问你喝什么？”  
　　“橙汁。”二宝自然是选择自己最喜欢的饮料，伸手想拿，却见他二爹听了他的回答，反而把拿着橙汁的手往背后一藏。  
　　“叫爸爸！”  
　　二宝一脸懵逼。  
　　“叫爸爸！”蓝忘机重复了一遍，“不要二爹。”  
　　“那啥，儿子，你大宝哥哥叫你二叔爸比……”  
　　话还没说完，二宝已经明白了他的意思，大声朝他二爹叫道：“爹比！”  
　　魏无羡一口水喷出来，直接的捂着肚子蹲在地上笑疯了。  
　　蓝忘机的眼角抽了抽，看着儿子讨好的表情，暗暗咬了咬牙，把橙汁给儿子喝，默默起身。  
　　更改称呼，失败！  
　　二宝以前在山村的时候，跟他爹睡一张床习惯了，到了新家，自然也是抱着小枕头跟他爹睡一床。  
　　被儿子踢下床的蓝爹比很委屈，为什么我不能跟媳妇一起睡？  
　　好在二宝是个懂事的好宝宝，在他爹再三的宣扬说一家人要睡在一起才是正确的，终于同意他爹比上床。  
　　为了睡一张床的问题，一家三口折腾到半夜，最后都没什么力气想别的事，一觉睡到了大天亮。  
　　次日一早，蓝忘机亲自给二宝起床穿衣，虽然很笨拙，但是，二宝还是很享受被他亲爱的爹比伺候着的美好感觉。  
　　其实他很想告诉他爹比，一副上的扣子上下扣错了。  
　　虽然爹比笨手笨脚的，但是，他的动作很温柔，他觉得很开心。  
　　看了一眼总是赖床的亲爹，投过去一记鄙夷的眼神。  
　　蓝忘机做了三明治早餐，他一个人过的时候，一向都是如此，可看着二宝拎着三明治嫌弃的皱眉，他就知道，自己没有搞清楚儿子喜欢吃些什么。  
　　问二宝想吃什么，二宝来了精神，直接说想吃二叔做的早餐。  
　　蓝忘机开车把二宝送到了江澄那里，也是凑巧，正好赶上江家父子的早餐时间，桌子上放着两个鸡蛋，两碗白粥，一碟看起来黑不溜秋的酱菜之类的，一碟看起来是自家做的什么酱。  
　　“我最喜欢吃的芝麻酱！”二宝欢呼一声，和蹿过来扑向自己的哇哦拥抱一下，跑去卫生间洗手。  
　　大宝则是礼貌的叫了一声二叔后，去厨房取来了双份的碗筷和调羹，还带了一句：“爸比多煮了粥。”  
　　江澄很是嫌弃的看着从小就不对头的人，他多煮了粥，可不是给他喝的。  
　　“想问什么？”把人引到阳台上，抹了把脸，看在二宝的份上，先把以前的过节先收收。  
　　“二宝和阿羡睡一起。”  
　　“废话，你老婆懒死了，叫他等二宝大一点就分床睡，到现在还没有改掉这个习惯。”  
　　“怎么办？”  
　　蓝忘机也算是不耻下问了，低下头，语气很是恳切的问道。  
　　“还能怎么办，一步步来，你就再熬几天吧，先把二宝带去家具城，让他自己挑选喜欢的小床，他想要什么就给他买什么。”  
　　蓝忘机从未有像现在这么认真的听他说话，还点着头表示自己记住了，江澄心里不免有点得意。  
　　“特别要记住的一点是，晚上关灯后，不要听那些所谓的要给孩子留一盏小夜灯，光线对熟睡的孩子只有害处，没有益处。”  
　　“嗯！”  
　　“二宝喜欢听神仙打架的故事，你去书店买些这一类的读物，算了，还是把他带去吧，他想买什么，你付钱就是，晚上他想听什么，你照着书里的内容讲就是了。”  
　　“大宝的故事书能不能先借一下？”  
　　江澄白了动他儿子故事书的人一眼，哼道：“不行！”断然拒绝。  
　　“为什么？只借他听过的。”  
　　“小孩子对自己的故事书有一种归属感，这是我的书，你把大宝的书借去，二宝也会觉得，这些故事书不是我的。小孩子听故事，主要是在享受美好的亲子时间，记住一点，他想听哪一本书，你说给他听就是，千万不要问，宝宝，这本书我们已经讲过了。小孩子就是喜欢无数遍的听自己喜欢的故事，然后，你会很惊讶的发现，就算他不认识字，他也能把最喜欢的那个故事大致的说给你听。”  
　　蓝忘机使劲点头，很是受教。  
　　“二宝喜欢吃中式早餐，你别拿三明治面包牛奶糊弄他，我冰箱里还有一瓶没吃过的芝麻酱，是他喜欢的，等会儿你带回去。”  
　　蓝忘机用手机打着字，在备忘录里记着要注意的事项。  
　　江澄想了想，回房取了三本厚厚的书，在他还没回过神来的时候，直接往他怀里砸。  
　　“看完这三本书，差不多就知道怎么当个合格的父母了，让你老婆，我的好哥哥也好好看看。”  
　　哼了一声，傲气的转身去吃早餐了。  
　　蓝忘机瞟了一眼手里的三本育儿指南，这厚度……  
　　爸爸真的不是那么好当的。  
　　【番外】忘羡夫夫带娃记（下）  
　　当天上午，蓝忘机在大宝就读的幼儿园给二宝办理了入学手续，随后带着儿子逛街去了。  
　　对于从来都不知道某某广场就是个吃喝玩乐与一体的大型购物之处的二宝来说，一切都是那么的惊奇。  
　　在幼儿园里听到别的小朋友叫爸爸的时候，二宝的心里有点不是滋味。  
　　他也知道自己叫爹和二爹是不正确的，但是，这是他爹从小就教导他，爹这个称呼比爸爸要亲密多了，所以，在山村的时候，没觉得什么。  
　　可到了城里，他突然觉得，二爹让他叫爸爸是有道理的。  
　　爹和而且这样的称呼在城里头根本就是会被人笑死的。  
　　在书店里买书的时候，他屁颠屁颠找到了一本他喜欢的书，叫了一声二爹，声音也不大，却引得书店里不多的人全部抬起头来看他。  
　　小孩子的感觉是最为敏锐的，所以，在蓝忘机倒是没怎么在意的情况下，心里默默记下了要改变称呼这事。  
　　在书店里给二宝买了一整套的神话故事，通话故事，外带给自己买了几本培养孩子兴趣的书，书店老板眉开眼笑，这是遇上大财神了啊，一个小时卖出去的书比一个星期的都多。  
　　亲自给人父子运送到停车场，把书先安置在后备箱里，递了名片，说以后孩子想买书，只要到他这里来，绝对打七折。  
　　蓝忘机之前先给他大哥打了电话，说自己请假半天，陪二宝买书买床，他大哥自然是笑着让他好好陪陪二宝，公司里的事有他在。  
　　半天的时间，二宝选了一张双层的木床，上面睡觉，下面是写字的桌子，又选了房间里用来装饰的各种亮闪闪的灯。  
　　父子俩在一家中餐馆吃了午饭，二宝把不喜欢吃的辣椒挑给他二爹吃，蓝忘机凝眸，果然是亲父子，一样都不喜欢吃辣椒。  
　　“以后做菜，不放辣椒。”  
　　有些辣椒并不辣，像二宝夹出来的这种灯椒，看起来胖乎乎的样子，就是炒菜的时候作为绿色的配菜炒在一起的，但二宝还是不喜欢吃。  
　　蓝忘机当爸爸的自然是不能浪费粮食，忍着想要吐出来的冲动，硬是把两片灯椒吃了下去。  
　　二宝乖巧的递上一杯水，叫了一声爸爸，伸手接杯子的人手抖了抖，眸光里带着一丝惊喜。  
　　“我想吃爸爸做的饭菜。”二宝满含期待的望着他亲爱的爸爸，唇角绽开了一朵最耀眼的微笑，照亮了蓝忘机的心房。  
　　吃完饭，父子俩又在广场里的儿童乐园里玩了半个小时，随后回家，睡懒觉的人还继续睡着，二宝就嘲笑他爹，比猪猪还要懒。  
　　第二天，床送来了，装饰灯也装好了，二宝打电话给大宝来家里玩，顺便让二叔给他来画一个海底世界。  
　　于是，江澄给二宝画了一整天，终于在晚上睡觉之前把海底世界给赶工赶出来。  
　　蓝忘机亲自下厨做了一桌好菜，被江澄嫌弃的看了一眼，看在二宝的份上留下来吃了晚饭。  
　　当然，蓝忘机把他大哥也叫了来，一家六口人，气氛虽然算不得和谐，但因为有两个孩子在，还算是相当的和平。  
　　有了自己房间和小床的二宝兴致勃勃的听着他爸爸讲的睡前故事，有时候会摸摸在一旁打瞌睡的亲爹，总觉得他最近睡不够的样子，难道是回来家，总是半夜失眠的吗？  
　　第一夜，忘羡夫夫联手把儿子哄睡着了，蹑手蹑脚的回到自己的大房间，魏无羡抱住亲爱的二哥哥，挑逗着说也要听睡前故事。  
　　蓝忘机的热情被挑起来，直接将他压在床上，用唇舌攻击着心爱的人儿。  
　　啪一声，门开了，衣衫凌乱的忘羡夫夫赶紧坐直身体，看着他们的儿子拿着小枕头睡眼迷蒙的走进来，无视俩人尴尬的表情，小枕头往床中间一丢，爬上床，蜷缩着身子睡了。  
　　独自睡，失败。  
　　于是，第二天的晚上，蓝忘机长了心眼，哄睡了二宝后，回到自己房间，直接把门给反锁了。  
　　压着他的羡羡一阵云雨，将这些天积攒下来的幽怨一股脑的喷发出来。  
　　抱着人去房间里的卫浴里洗了澡，把迷迷糊糊已经睡着的人抱出来，听到门口吼叫着的哭喊声。  
　　冰山副总蓝忘机从未有这般手忙脚乱过，直接把老婆丢在床上，往他身上盖了薄被，自己套了一身衣服，开门，抱起眼泪鼻涕的二宝。  
　　“我要爸爸！”二宝伸手抱住他的颈子，连他喜欢的小枕头都不要了。  
　　“别吵！”魏无羡在薄被下蠕动着身子，睡衣浓重的嘟哝了一声。  
　　“爸爸抱你回去睡。”蓝忘机捡起小枕头，关上房门，抱着二宝回了房间。  
　　“爸爸，我害怕！”二宝搂着他的颈子不肯下来。  
　　“爸爸在，二宝不要怕。”蓝忘机有些笨拙的在他的额头上亲了一下，“这里是我们的家，爸爸和二爸保护你。”  
　　二宝被放置在上层的小床上，揉着眼睛，被他爸爸用纸巾温柔的擦掉了眼泪。  
　　“你看爸爸，是不是很强壮？”蓝忘机比了比自己的臂膀，每天都会有两个小时锻炼的人，全身肌肉分明，一看188的个头，谁还敢对他有什么坏心思。  
　　“爸爸是世界上最强的！”二宝用力点头。  
　　在蓝忘机温柔的话语哄着，慢慢合上了还带着泪珠儿的睫毛，亲爸爸终于发觉儿子的睫毛随了自己，好长！  
　　调暗房间里的灯光，一八八的身高弯着身体亲吻儿子稚嫩的脸庞，被小手抱住。  
　　“爸爸，我爱你。”  
　　蓝副总的心脏像是被某人的一个明媚笑颜击中一样，漏了几拍后，又迅速的跳动起来，从内心深处涌上来的柔软难以自持的溢了出来。  
　　“我也爱你，宝贝！”他的唇温柔的落在他的眉心。  
　　面对他的儿子，他再也无法控制的说了出来，他以为这一生只会对他的爱人，他的羡羡说这三个字。  
　　原来，他的儿子也有这样的魅力，让他心甘情愿的对他说这句我爱你。  
　　这三个字，他连自己的亲哥哥都不曾说过，那个人对他而言，也是那么的重要。  
　　那一夜，蓝忘机关了灯后，一直陪在儿子的身边，直到他彻底的熟睡过去，才悄悄的回房。  
　　第三天晚上，二宝洗完澡上床，用热切的眼神看着他爸爸，问道：“爸爸，你可以陪着我睡吗？”  
　　“当然可以。”蓝爸爸想都没想就答应了。  
　　于是，每天晚上，蓝忘机不到十点是不会回房的，惹得魏无羡怨声载道，抱着他埋怨道：“你是不是不爱我了？”  
　　他突然有种独守空房的失落感。  
　　这样问的后果，自然是被压在身下狠狠的惩罚一顿。  
　　蓝副总觉得，人生圆满了，爱人回来了，儿子好可爱，公司的事也在慢慢按照他们的意愿进行中。  
　　要说遗憾，当然还是有的。  
　　比如：  
　　二宝睡前喝了太多的水，半夜想要起来拉尿尿，那肯定是要有一番惊天动地的操作。  
　　第一次遭遇这事，魏无羡睡得跟猪一样，根本没听见。  
　　蓝忘机一听儿子房间里的哭声，眼睛还未睁开来，直接下了床，拖鞋也没有穿，赤着脚跑了过去。  
　　先是开了一盏墙角里的小灯，只见儿子紧闭着眼睛在踢被子，眼泪唰唰唰的掉。  
　　他跑过去拍拍他，温柔的抚慰他，但是，完全没有作用，二宝反而哭得更凶了。  
　　“二宝，爸爸在，你是不是做噩梦了？”  
　　二宝没理睬他，继续哭，还不停踢着被子，一副很凶的样子，恨不得把被子踹成一丝丝的碎片。  
　　他又叫了几声，二宝睁开眼睛看了他一眼，又闭上眼睡了，依旧是那么的吵闹。  
　　蓝忘机无奈，跑回房间，摇醒了魏无羡，面对一脸睡眼惺忪的爱人，抱起他去儿子房间，可魏无羡实在太累了，到了儿子的房间，他又睡了过去。  
　　蓝忘机有种被人抛弃的挫败感，把人抱回去，拿起手机，给江澄打了电话。  
　　十一点半，不算太晚吧。  
　　铃声响了好久，才传来江澄略显沙哑与不快的声音，“大半夜不睡觉啊？”  
　　有种想要怒气冲天，但又发不出火来的压抑感。  
　　“二宝一直哭，叫也叫不醒，我该怎么办？”  
　　江澄在电话那头似乎惊喘了一声，随后凶狠的叫道：“魏无羡呢，他当爹当了六年了，这点事还摆不平，让你大半夜的给我打电话？”  
　　“他睡着了，叫不醒。”  
　　江澄暴力声粗，“二宝想要拉尿尿了，赶紧抱着他上厕所，跟你们说了多少次，睡前别给孩子喝那么多水，一定是魏无羡自己贪吃，睡前……”  
　　话还未说完，电话被人抢了去，那头传来蓝大哥的温煦声音：“忘机，以后这种事就不要打电话来烦大嫂了。”  
　　不等蓝弟弟回答，直接挂了电话。  
　　蓝忘机在风中凌乱了，江澄不是嘴硬着说不让他大哥进家门吗？  
　　呵呵！  
　　他挂了电话，赶紧回到二宝的房间，不管他怎么哭闹，直接把他抱起来往小卫生间送，嘘嘘的拉了一泡尿，孩子不哭了，眼睛也睁了开来，哽咽着说了声要喝水。  
　　喝完水，抹完眼泪，躺回小床，乖乖的睡着了。  
　　蓝忘机温柔的哄了几句，待到二宝真正熟睡过去，才关灯离开他的房间。  
　　后来，二宝再因为半夜想要拉尿尿而各种无理的吵闹，已经有了经验的蓝爸爸直接起床去他房间，抱起他往卫生间拉一泡尿就解决了。  
　　而每次被他儿子这么欺负后，蓝爸爸就回到自己的房间，欺负儿子的二爸。  
　　谁叫他每次都睡个跟猪一样。  
　　所以，他的羡羡才是最不负责的爸爸。  
　　但也是最倒霉的人，说到底，最后被欺负的最惨的人也是他。  
　　直到有一天，医生解密了他近段时间睡得比猪猪还要熟的原因。  
　　医生满脸灿烂的笑容，对蓝忘机说道：“恭喜蓝先生，夫人怀了双胞胎。”  
　　蓝忘机瞬间石化，他的羡羡又怀上了？  
　　天哪，昨天晚上他还把他欺负了个彻彻底底。  
　　大宝天天见（12）  
　　天气晴好，江澄把大宝送去了幼儿园，和往常一样上街买菜，顺便去了一趟药店，买了两盒验孕棒，整个过程都阴沉着脸，给药店的小姑娘一种“不想要女朋友肚子里的孩子”。  
　　回到家，足足在卫生间里呆了十五分钟，两个都是两道杠的验孕棒足以说明，他肚子里揣娃了。  
　　他的手情不自禁抚上小腹，他又怀孕了。  
　　嘴上先骂了一声蓝曦臣大坏蛋，洗净手，坐到桌子旁择菜，唇角抑制不住的上扬，哼，肚子里的孩子还得姓江。  
　　有人敲门，他起身打开门，见到是蓝曦臣，嗤笑道：“蓝氏倒闭了？”  
　　蓝曦臣一副讨好的表情，伸手握住他的手臂，温柔的推开他，进了门，轻轻合上门后，“我带你去看医生。”  
　　傻子，去什么医院，不过是怀个孕而已。  
　　江澄嫌弃的瞥了他一眼，甩开他的手坐回凳子上，讥笑道：“蓝总什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的，不过是早上起来恶心呕吐一下罢了。”  
　　蓝曦臣昨天被赶回家后，躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，总觉得哪里不对劲，早上去了一趟公司，把事情都安排好了才过来的。  
　　心里想着，若是江澄不让他进门，他就死皮赖脸的求着他开门。  
　　哇哦听见他的声音，摇着尾巴从阳台跑过来，亲热的蹭蹭他的裤脚，趴在他脚边。  
　　江澄想到一个比较严重的问题，自己怀大宝的时候，对毛发过敏，哇哦被隔绝与他见面，一直到他生下大宝以后。  
　　他打个喷嚏，脸色不善的瞄了一眼哇哦，清清嗓子道：“你把哇哦带走吧。”  
　　蓝曦臣一脸懵逼，“你不要我们的儿子了？”  
　　“我对毛发过敏。”江澄哼哼着把择好的菜拿回厨房去，半途又打了个喷嚏，惹得哇哦竖起了耳朵紧张起来。  
　　蓝曦臣跟了进去，抓住他的手臂，道：“你一定要跟我去医院看看，又是呕吐，又是打喷嚏，你一定要听我的。”  
　　江澄拍开他的手，嫌弃的冷笑道：“怀大宝的时候就是这样，哇哦一在，我就一直打喷嚏，去什么医院，你把哇哦带回家就是了。”  
　　推着他往外走，“这么大的个人杵在我家这么小的厨房里，你是存心不想让我烧饭做菜了是吧。”  
　　恨不得一脚把他踹出去。  
　　蓝曦臣被赶出了厨房，回味着他的话，什么叫怀大宝的时候就对哇哦的毛发过敏？  
　　满脸惊喜的转回厨房，一把抱住正在洗菜的人，声音竟然颤抖起来，“阿澄，你是不是怀上了？”  
　　“没有！”江澄用果断的语气把他的喜悦全部都打散，“放开，我要洗菜。”不由分说就给了他一肘子。  
　　蓝曦臣对他的小表情和小动作实在是太熟悉了，看着他红红的耳尖，就知道他在说谎。  
　　把水关掉，把人扳过来，双手捧住他的脸颊，印上自己温柔的亲吻，紧紧抱住他，低语道：“阿澄，谢谢你，谢谢你。”  
　　江澄作势挣扎了一下，蓝家人可怕的力气让他只能放弃，但言语上还是不认输的。  
　　“我才不会给你生孩子，怀大宝的时候那是因为我年少无知，等知道的时候已经五个月了……”  
　　“以你的个性，你若是不深爱着我，别说五个月，七个月你也下得了手。”蓝曦臣的额头抵着他的，暧昧的气息在彼此的唇间流动。  
　　“我来的路上得到一个消息，温若寒在法国巴黎机场被抓了，从他的行李箱里搜出一公斤的海洛因，阿澄，没有人会再威胁我们的平静生活，请你给我一个机会照顾你，照顾大宝，还有……”  
　　他的大手掌轻轻滑落下去，来到他还是平坦的腹部，身子微微颤抖着，晶亮的眼泪滑落下来，滴落在江澄想要推开他的手背上。  
　　他讶异的抬眼，又嫌弃的皱眉，眼睛里是挡不住的喜悦。  
　　“要是让你叔父知道你在我面前哭了，我会被他唠叨死的。”  
　　一边说着，一边用手粗鲁的擦拭他的眼泪，随即被狠狠的抱进爱人的怀里。  
　　“阿澄，我们结婚吧。”  
　　“不要。”江澄又一次果断拒绝。  
　　秋高气爽后，宁城进入了潮湿的冬季。  
　　在十二月八号这一天，销声匿迹七年多的江氏集团重新在宁城的商界崛起。  
　　江家的大小姐带着家人从英国赶回来参加江氏重新开业的盛典，她的丈夫金子轩经过积极治疗，最终能拄着拐杖独立行走。  
　　媒体对于金氏正统继承人的表现出极大的兴趣，穿着宽松西装的江氏正副两个总裁很是愿意将媒体的注意力往他们的姐夫身上引。  
　　金子轩只所以能够吸引媒体的注意力，他闪亮的金氏集团唯一正统继承人的身份外，身旁还有两个身穿白色小西装的十来岁的小绅士。  
　　一个是他的亲儿子金凌，另一个是叫蓝愿的养子，媒体疯狂的想要挖掘这个叫蓝愿的孩子身份背景。  
　　金子轩在外人的面前一向都是像只骄傲的孔雀，面对媒体的长枪短炮，目光里透着不屑，来了一句：“我喜欢蓝家的这个孩子，收为养子，你们有意见？”  
　　原来是蓝家的孩子。  
　　于是，媒体一溜烟的跑到蓝氏的两位总裁那里，围起来，各种尖锐的问题丢出来。  
　　江氏重新开业的盛典被媒体足足爆了一个星期，期间，最为耀眼的是江氏的总裁江澄，无论是失踪的六年里有了一个六岁大的儿子，还是重新执掌江氏后得到了金氏，聂氏和蓝氏的大力支持。  
　　生活就这样继续着，忙碌和欢喜交错。  
　　江氏在江澄和魏无羡的带领下，在聂氏和金氏蓝氏共同的扶持下，很快就进入了正轨。  
　　寒冷的冬天过去后，等人们脱去厚重的羽绒服，江氏的两位总裁的肚子也终于遮不住了。  
　　江家的女婿金子轩先生接手了江氏的营运。  
　　魏无羡怀的是双胞胎女儿，自从蓝忘机亲自陪着他去做B超的时候，看见他肚子里两个小人儿当场掉了眼泪，被蓝氏员工称之为冰山副总的人立马变成了二十四孝爸爸。  
　　连带二宝在内，好爸爸上线，有求必应。  
　　江澄被蓝曦臣强制性带回家主后，哇哦被送到了弟弟家里，因为江澄对哇哦过敏，所以，只能把哇哦送走。  
　　但哇哦送到别人那里，大宝又不放心，所以，只能送到二叔家里，一来，二宝跟哇哦也亲，二来，他想看哇哦的时候，也能和二宝弟弟在他家里玩一会儿。  
　　有一次，蓝曦臣开车送大宝来弟弟家看哇哦，弟媳妇开的门，笑吟吟将人迎进门，江澄看到客厅里的情景，差点眼珠子掉地上了。  
　　果然是亲兄弟，蓝曦臣在家里也是大宝想要当马骑，立即就跪伏在地上随儿子驱使，但以蓝忘机高冷的人设，跪伏在地上让二宝当马骑，实在有点出乎他的预料。  
　　“大宝，二宝弟弟在玩骑大马，你也玩玩。”江澄一手托着肚子，唇角带着讥诮，被蓝曦臣护着离开了小叔子的家，孕检去了。  
　　魏无羡看着大宝欢快的跑到他二叔的跟前，一脸期待的表情，双手抱住他的大肚子，哈哈大笑起来。  
　　蓝忘机对上大侄子满眼的期盼，委屈的朝媳妇看了一眼，目光落在他实在大的有点夸张的肚子，想象着里头住着他的一双女儿，眼神温柔的快要渗出水来。  
　　嗯，以后要让宝贝女儿们骑在他的身上，做个快乐的爸爸。  
　　新年过后，魏无羡在医院里生下了两个女儿，还未足月，只好住在保温箱里，蓝忘机开始每天不务正业，完全把公事丢给他大哥处理，一天二十四个小时陪在医院里。  
　　等孩子和媳妇出院，叔父气得直接杀上门，拎着二侄子去上班，可见到眼睛乌溜溜的小侄孙女，整个人的气场就变了，爷爷也不是那么好当的，只好一把年纪了，代替二侄子处理公司里的事。  
　　到了春天，江澄的肚子越来越大，大宝也开始掉牙了，还和二宝比，谁的乳牙换的快些。  
　　在英国定做的西装到了，一家三口在一个晴朗的天气里拍了结婚照。  
　　大宝捧着花，开心的笑着，他的爸比和爹地在他的身后微笑着，摄影师咔嚓咔嚓的拍着。  
　　突然，他的爹地伸过头往他的爸比亲了过去，摄影师抓住了这一瞬间，拍出了一张最为动人的结婚照。  
　　大宝的大弟江溥总是说，为什么不等他出生以后再拍结婚照。  
　　隔了一年出生的二弟和妹妹表示，二哥，你就知足吧！  
　　生活美好的继续着，幸福环绕着他们。  
　　


End file.
